Stay With Me
by Gleaming Shield
Summary: El amor no tiene limites, algo que ningún pony comprende. Skyla, la princesa del Imperio de Cristal fue la indicada para mostrar la verdad, pues aunque todos le negaran lo que su corazón quería, ella lucharía por su verdadero amor, su querido Changelling
1. Chapter 1

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 1**_

Un nuevo día empezaba en el Imperio de Cristal, y la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor se despertaban para hacer su misma rutina de siempre, aunque no eran los unicos, la princesa Skyla también tenia su rutina aunque era de un estilo mas aflojerado. Ella dormía agusto en su habitación hasta ser molestada

"Princesa Skyla" se escucho fuera de su habitación "Princesa Skyla"

Skyla no pudo evitar despertarse, pero no levantarse "Que sucede Flowershine?"

"Sus padres la necesitan" contesto Flowershine, la sirvienta mas leal a la familia real

"Ahhhhhh! Todas las mañanas me ocupan" puso la almohada sobre su cara "Para que esta vez?"

"Me ordenaron venir a decirte, una reunión familiar" explico la pony de cristal

Skyla solo se resigno y salio de su habitación hacia el comedor donde estaba su familia

* * *

Allí estaba Shining Armor y Cadence sentados bebiendo cada quien una taza de café, así que Skyla solo llego a sentarse

"Buenos días cariño" dijo dulcemente Cadence

"Hola hija" también saludo Shining bajando el periódico que leía

"Buenos días" respondió Skyla aun con sueño "Puedo preguntar algo...?"

"Claro que puedes" contesto la princesa del amor

"Por que cada mañana tengo que levantarme tan temprano para reuniones familiares, si solo lo usamos para comer" dijo indignada la joven alicornio

"Pues es un momento familiar Skyla" empezó a explicar el unicornio blanco "No te gusta pasar tiempo con nosotros?"

"Obvio que si papá" admitió con seguridad Skyla "Es que no me gusta levantarme temprano, tengo 14, aun dejenme disfrutarlos, no quiero pasármela desde ahora como la princesa"

"Nose porque no te gusta levantarte temprano Skyla, es mucho mejor" se entrometió el pequeño de la familia, Sword Light

La princesa Skyla solo rodeo los ojos indignada y se dispuso a comer, evitando decir algo

* * *

Al finalizar, Skyla se retiró con día libre, pues estaba de vacaciones, no tenia necesidad de aprender lecciones escolares como también como ser una buena princesa.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor aun no se iba a trabajar pues Cadence había pedido que se quedara

"Hay Shining, estoy preocupada" caminaba de un lado a otro la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza

Shining solo leía el periódico "Y por que?"

"Skyla, se a vuelto diferente, antes no era así, a cambiado mucho a una manera mala"

"Hay Cadence, tranquila, es normal que pase por ese cambio, la rebeldía no le hará tanto mal" confeso el guardia

"Pero y si así se queda? Que tal si se vuelve peor?" Comento histerica la princesa

"Jejeje hay amor, me da risa cuando exageras las cosas ejeje" empezó a reír Shining Armor "Que jamas pasaste por eso de la rebeldía?"

Cadence solo parpadeo 2 veces seguidas

"A mi se me hace que solo esta de berrinchuda y testaruda como siempre" interrumpió Sword

"Sword Light!" Le llamo la atención su madre "No digas esas cosas, no tienes edad para decir eso"

"Esta bien mamá" se disculpo Sword

* * *

Skyla por su cuenta, había salido hacia el Imperio para reunirse con alguna de sus amigas, pues no toleraba mucho estar en el castillo. Puede que le gustara ser la princesa, ya que era reconizida y respetada, y le gustaba la idea de ser la líder pero le desagradaba saber que tendría tanta responsabilidad. Camino por las calles, obviamente se reconocía que era la princesa, pues llevaba su collar de oro y las zapatillas de oro en sus 4 cascos, tal y como su madre usaba, recibiendo saludos cordiales de todos.

"Skyla!" Oyó que le gritaron

"Ughhhh tenia que ser" dijo disgustada entre dientes la princesa

Poco a poco se oía que se acercaba alguien, realmente Skyla quería irse pero sabia que si salia corriendo iba a verse muy irrespetuosa, así que suspiro y volteo a ver quien era "Helmet Caos, hola"

"Skyla" se acerco Helmet, el buen amigo de ella, o mas bien, pretendiente "Como esta la princesa mas bonita de Equestria?" Empezó a acariciar su crin con su cabeza

"Helmet" se separó Skyla "Ya sabes que no me gusta que estés así de pegado"

"Y como no estarlo? Si eres la mas bella" dijo el embobado viéndola

"Si, estem, me debo de ir" abrió sus alas y salio volando Skyla, temía de ese chico, era muy raro en el termino de amor. Empezó a volar dirijiendose a casa de una de sus mejores amigas. En vez de tocar, voló hacia la ventana del cuarto de su amiga y entró

"Purple? Estas aquí?" Pregunto ella

"Skyla, no seria mejor que tocaras la ventana antes de entrar" se acerco Purple Water, la mejor amiga de Skyla

"Pues ya entre, a la próxima" contesto la princesa "Helmet cada ves me da mas miedo, sabias?"

"Jajajaja yo creí que si te gustaba jajajaja" respondio con risa la pony de cristal

"Arghhh no, solo amigos" dijo disgustada la princesa "Te dejan salir hoy?"

"Nope, estoy castigada, así que creo que mejor deberías irte, o nos ira llendo peor"

"Claro, te veo mañana Purple" salio Skyla y se dirijio a caminar en las fronteras del Imperio.

* * *

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en varias cosas, perdida en su mente. Pero por andar distraída, se dio cuenta que choco con alguien

"Auu" se Sobo la cabeza, alzo la mirada y vio nada mas y nada menos un changeling parecido a Chrysalis, pero este era mas pequeño como de su estatura con aspecto de ser hombre

"Cha-cha-CHANGELING!" grito ella

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, ojala lo lean y sea de su agrado.**

 **Skyla: Todos la conocemos, una alicornio rosada con crin y cola morada con amarillo, de ojos azulados (14 años) Una corona rodeada de brillos su cm**

 **Flowershine: Una pony de cristal de color blanco y crin, cola rojo, morado y azul y sus ojos son azules (35 años) Tiene 3 rosas rojas de CM**

 **Sword Light: Un alicornio blanco con crin azul y amarillo, ojos morados (4 años) Sin Cutie Mark**

 **Helmet Caos: Pony de cristal de color naranja y crin y cola verde claro. Sus ojos son amarillos (14 1/2 años) Su CM es un casco verde con una roca encima**

 **Purple Water: Una pony de cristal con melena y cola morada y de piel beich, con unos ojos de color rosa (14 años) Su CM es un vaso con limonada rosa con un limon en rodaja**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Changeling

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 2 - CHANGELING**_

"Cha-cha-CHANGELING!" grito Skyla espantada levantando su cuerno mientras salian algunas chispas

"No! No! No!" suplico el Changeling mientras corria a ella agarrando su cuerno "Detente por favor!"

Skyla grito mientras intentaba separarse "ALEJATE DE MI!"

"Shhh shhh shhh" le decia calmadamente el muchacho mientras le tapaba la boca "No no no no grites, por favor!"

Skyla solo se tranquilizo pero mantenia una respiracion agitada

"Mira! Soy de fiar, no soy malo como parezco! Y te lo provare con una condicion" decia paniquiado el changeling "Te soltare, pero no gritaras o te paniquiaras, y mucho menos huiras o atacar, si?"

La princesa solo asintio con la cabeza, para ser soltada, pero ella cumpliria su palabra, no se movio

"Bien" contesto el changeling "Me llamo Midnight Metamorphosis, pero para ti, soy Midnight" se presento el muchacho, este changeling no era el ordinario como el ejercito de Chrysalis, nop, tenia sus rasgos de pony normal. Su piel era negra como la de su madre, Chrysalis, con un cuerno levantado y completo, cascos agujerados y unas grandes alas como alicornio con 3 agujeros en las puntas. Su crin lacia alborotada iba peinada hacia atras de verde oscuro con toques de verde fosforecente al igual que su cola, y sus ojos del mismo verde

"P-p-p-p..." tartamudeaba Skyla atemorizada pero un poco mas aliviada al ver la comprension de Midnight

"Nop" interrumpio Midnight "Se bien quien eres princesa Skyla"

"Princesa Mi Amore Skyla Armor" corrijio Skyla ya mas confianzuda

"Mi amore que? Igual que la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza o el principe Shining Armor?" pregunto algo curioso Midnight

"Asi es, mezcla del nombre de mis padres, de tanto amor entre ellos salio mi nombre tan largo" explico ella

"Jeje pues que digo de mi nombre? Midnight pues porque a mi madre le gusto, y Metamorphosis, el cual odio, para seguir con la tradicion de la familia"

Skyla le sonrio, sintio una seguridad al hablarle, aunque sea Changeling con Pony, tenia un buen comportamiento, algo que no esperaba por ser hijo de Chrysalis, aunque pudiera tener sentido, por su padre

* * *

Ella no sabia si preguntarle, quizas era mucho atrevimiento, pero se animo

"Mid, te puedo decir asi verdad?

"Sipi, no problem" respondio alegre Midnight

"Okei, puedo hacer una pregunta, algo personal?"

"Sipi, no problem" respondio de misma manera el Changeling, era muy alegre sinceramente

Skyla sonrio nerviosamente "Pareces pony tambien, entonces, tu padre es un pony?"

"Eso creo" contesto confuso el Changeling "Mi madre me dijo eso, pero jamas lo conoci"

"Hay perdon" se disculpo Skyla apenada "No quize, no era mi intencion Midnight, perdon enserio"

"Nahhhh no te preocupes Sky, te puedo decir asi, verdad?" bromeo con el mismo tono que uso ella anteriormente

"Ejeje" rio tiernamente la princesa "Si"

"Bueno Sky, no te preocupes, se que si se fue, lo hizo por alguna razon importante, nada malo paso"

Skyla solo rio de nuevo timidamente, era muy lindo aquel changeling, Midnight Metamorphosis no era como los demas changelings, y quizas, como algunos ponies

* * *

Ambos duraron alli un rato halblando sobre ellos, su vida, y cosas asi, digamos que ambos estaban entretenidos uno con el otro, parecia que su amistad seria muy buena, grandes amigos, o al menos eso pensaban ellos. Mignight aunque no se notara, estaba apenado por ser hijo de la temible Chrysalis, quien fue temida por casi todo Canterlot, tanto asi que debio ser hechada de nuevo de Equestria

"Sky, tu no me temes verdad?" pregunto

"Por supuesto que no Mid, de hecho, me pareces un gran pony"

"Pony?" pregunto emocionado y feliz

"Si! Jeje a mi me resultas mas pony que Changeling, tanto fisicamente y mentalmente"

"Wow" quedo sorprendido "Pero, si sabes que puedo convertirme en alguien simulandolo con amor? No crees que eso si es de changeling?"

"Pues de que creo, si, pero, aun asi eres lindo" intento disimular su atrevimiento Skyla "Quieres hacerme una demostracion?"

"Seguro" acepto Midnight mientras cerraba los ojos y brotaba de el rayos de magia roja con rosa, que al disolverse, se pudo ver a otra Skyla "No crees que soy bella?" finjio una voz aguda Midnight

"Jajaja si, muy linda ijiji" rio ella

Ya despues volvio a su figura normal Mignight, como pony changeling

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, y en el castillo de Cristal se encontraba Cadence sentada en su trono mientras miraba jugar a Sword frente a ella

"Skyla" penso ella "Que te a pasado? Por que actuas tan raro? Rebeldia? Espero que no te haga da-o mi ni-a"

"Mami" le hablo Sword, pero solo fue ignorado "Mama"

Cadence no respondia

"Mama!" grito por tercera vez Sword mientras subia al trono de su madre

"Ah que?" contesto ella, viendo a su hijo frente a ella"Oh, perdoname Sword, estaba pensando. Que sucede?"

"Por que tan callada de la nada y pensativa?" pregunto el peque-o potrillo

"No por nada, cosas de grandes" explico Cadenza con una sonrisa

Sword no estaba muy seguro asi que insistio "Es por mi hermana verdad?"

"Skyla? No, para nada" intento mentir Cadence, pero no era buena en eso, notandose que mentia

"Mami, yo te puedo ayudar si me dices" decia Sword

La princesa del amor sabia que quizas era normal lo de su hija, que era proceso de su crecimiento, pero, no queria dejarla ir, temia que le sucediera algo malo, ademas de que ya era tarde y no llegaba. Apenas iba a hablar pero se oyo que la puerta del palacio se oia. Inmediatamente Sword agito sus alas y salio volando para asomarse. Pudo notar que era la reina de Roma (una expresion), es decir, de la que hablaban, Skyla

"Mami! es ella!" le grito Sword a su madre

Cadence inmediatamente se levanto y salio a su lado "Hija!"

"Ammm... mama?" dijo confundida Skyla

"Donde estabas? Me tenias preocupada, crei que te habia pasado algo" empezo a decir la princesa mientras caminaba alrededor de su hija checando que estuviera bien

"Solo sali a caminar al Imperio, andar con mis amigas, como siempre, por que tu preocupacion?" empezo a caminar Skyla hacia la cocina

Cadence y Sword iban tras de ella "Es que tardaste" contesto su madre

"Mama jajajaja deberias dejar de estresarte y relajarte mas" le dijo Skyla con un chocolate en su boca, y se alejaba a su cuarto

* * *

Ya en la noche, Skyla seguia en su cuarto fascinada con su nuevo amigo, Midnight parecia ser una gran persona, aunque fuera un a-o mayor que ella. Por lo tanto, lejos de Equestria, en el reino de los Changelings, apenas llegaba Midnight por haberse quedado en el bosque Everfree hablando con su reflejo sobre su nueva amiga, Skyla

"Metamorphosis" le hablo Chrysalis a su hija

"Urghh... madre, por que no me dices Midnight?" suplico el joven

"Por que me gusta Metamorphosis, sigue nuestra tradicion, ya te habia dicho"

"Ejeje mama, es que Metamorphosis es un tonto deserebrado, que esperabas?" se acerco una potranca de la misma edad de Skyla, tambien tenia un parecido de pony, pero era completamente Changeling como su madre, cascos agujerados, oscura con crin verde oscura y ojos iguales, y tambien alas de changeling

"Tienes razon Larva" le dio la palabra Chrysalis a su otra hija "Por eso tu eres la heredera al trono"

Midnight solo rodeo los ojos algo molesto mientras se empezaba a alejar

"Quiero que me digas donde estabas?" pregunto mandativamente la reina a su hijo mayor

"Ningun lugar en particular, lejos de Equestria" mintio el, pues no tenia permitido ir alla

"Mas te vale, tardaste mas de lo comun" siguio diciendo Chrysalis

Midnight no contesto y se fue ahora si, odiaba su vida en el reino, teniendo que finjir ser un tirano malcriado

"A veces parece mas pony ese Metamorphosis que changeling madre" agrego Larva

Chrysalis la volteo a ver "Odio haber enjendrado a este muchacho con ese pony, aun asi, me diverti jejeje" rio malevolamente la reina

* * *

Midnight camino hacia su cuarto del castillo, y se encerro mientras miraba hacia fuera de la ventana al cielo, donde todo estaba oscuro. Pensaba en esa mejor amiga nueva, la princesa, hija de los enemigos mortales de su madre. No era presumida, como habia oido alli en su reino, era dulce y de buen caracter

"Skyla..." dijo el viendo al cielo

"Midnight..." dijo Skyla al mismo tiempo que el desde su ventana

 **Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben mas del changeling de buen corazon jeje ese Midnight y Skyla puede que sean buenos amigos**

 **Diganme en los comentarios que les parece y si quieren que siga**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Helmet vs Midnight

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 3 - HELMET VS. MIDNIGHT**_

A la mañana siguiente, Skyla se despertó temprano, lo cual, era inusual en ella, o al menos desde sus 12 años. Quería ir al balcón para checar si podía ver a Mignight desde allí, pero tendría que cruzar el cuarto de sus padres desapercibidamente. Camino en silencio, pero sabia que seria dificil, pues su padre tenia buenos sentidos

Cuando iba cruzando, iba a agachada evitando ser vista. Al caminar, pudo escuchar como su padre se despertaba. Inmediatamente se paralizo y voló hacia del techo quedándose ahí. Por suerte, Shining Armor aun estaba adormilado sin prestar atención a lo demás. Skyla siguió y logro llegar al balcón, quedo viendo fijamente haber si lograba ver hacia la frontera, con esfuerzo, noto al punto negro a lo lejos, sin duda, Midnight estaba allí..

Inmediatamente iba a salir corriendo cuando se topa con Flower Shine de cara a cara "Ohhh ohhh" pensó ella

"Princesa Skyla, que hace despierta a esta hora?" Pregunto la sirvienta

"Ahhhh" Skyla no sabia que responder sinceramente

"Solo solía despertarse a esta hora cuando tenia 6 años" siguió la pony

"Es que, yo, fui, por, una ¿almohada?" Dijo un tanto insegura la alicornia

Flowershine estaba confundida, siempre que ocupaba algo, ella le hablaba "Es inusual que no me lo pida alteza, aun así, descanse" siguió su camino

"Ufffff" paso su casco Skyla por su frente "Casi casi"

Corrio a su cuarto y cepillo su crin, se lavo la cara, pulió sus zapatos y collar, además se puso perfume. Al terminar bajo las escaleras sigilosamente y cuando estaba por salir sintio un rico aroma de la cocina. Sigilosamente se acerco, y se dio cuenta que eran unas tibias galletas de chispas con chocolate. Pero al asomarse, vio a ¿Shining Armor? El comía las galletas

"Ashhhh" se quejo ella "Ohhhh! Con razón jamas hay en la mañana, pensé que era Sword" pensó

* * *

Como aun era temprano, había guardias vigilando el Imperio mientras todos dormían. Skyla solo intento pasar desapercibido, para llegar al limite de la frontera

"MID!" grito ella corriendo a Midnight

Midnight solo volteo hacia atras "SKY!"

Ambos corrieron uno al otro para acortar camino, cuando ya estaban juntos, Skyla saludo dándole un beso en el cachete, dejándole gusto a Midnight

"Creí que llegarias más tarde" comento el changeling

"Insinuas que soy floja como para no venir?" Levanto una ceja Skyla

"No!" Respondió inmediatamente Midnight "No no no, no no, no no no no"

"Okei okei tranquilo Mis jijiji solo bromeaba" reveló la princesa

Midnight suspiro relajado, ya siguieron hablando por unos minutos. Skyla volteo a direccion del castillo y noto a 2 siluetas ahí paradas, una blanca con azul y morado, y una rosa

"AGACHATE!" Grito ella a Midnight jalandolo de la ala hacia unos arbustos, quedando ella debajo de el, sonrojándose ambos

"Ouhhh..." quedo petrificado el changeling "Gulp" trago salivo

"Ejem" dijo nerviosa la princesa "Muy agachados"

"Ya me levanto" se apresuro a decir el príncipe mientras se levantaba y se quedaban tras los arbustos "Por que nos escondemos?"

"Mira" Skyla abrió sus alas y empezó a volar al ver que sus padres se dieron la vuelta, seguida de Mignight.

"Los princip..." quedo algo dudoso el pony híbrido

* * *

"Ven" le pidió Skyla mientras caminaban hacia mas al centro del Imperio, quedando atrás de unos establecimientos, en un callejon

"Oye, enserio debemos ver la manera de poder hablar sin problemas" comento ella

"Que te parece si fuera del Imperio?" Pregunto el

"Mmmmm... no me dejan salir del Imperio, dicen que es peligroso salir si una autoridad" explico Skyla

Midnight solo pensó un segundo y hablo "Bueno, me dicen lo mismo y mirame aqui en Equestria, pero, que proponos tu?"

Ahora, esta vez, Skyla empezó a pensar caminando de un lado otro, mientras Midnight solo estaba sentado allí

"LO TENGO!" canto victoria la princesa "Eres un changeling, toma la forma de un pony y ya"

"Y de quien?" Pregunto el

"AHHHHH" grito alguien cayendo del cielo, al parecer cayendo de uno de los techos

* * *

"HELMET! PERO QUE HACES AQUI?!" Exclamo exhaltada la pobre princesa afligida, ya había llegado al limite Helmet

"Oh, hola princesa! Que curioso vernos todos aquí,no lo creen?" Agrego el pony de cristal muy nervioso

"Si claro" se acerco molesto Midnight frente a Skyla, luego le susurro a ella "Puedo?"

"Aun no" respondió ella

"Pero ahora que me doy cuenta" empezó a tartamudear el pony naranja "CHANGELING!" salio corriendo

"ATRAPALO!" Ordenó Skyla preocupada, mientras Midnight salia corriendo tras el, y seguidos de Skyla. Iban velozmente por las calles, esquivando se, pero sin llamar la atención. Mientras corrían como locos por todo el Imperio, Skyla abrió sus alas y empezó a volar hasta parar justo enfrente de Helmet, haciéndolo frenar instantáneamente dándose la vuelta y devolverse, pero ahí estaba Midnight

"A donde vas?" Preguntó el pony negro levantando una ceja en pose amenzadaro

"Tu no puedes estar aquí, monstruos como tu no son permitidos, y lo digo por que se, mi padre es guardia real y me a contado de eso" explico Helmet

"Y? Si la princesa le da la oportunidad, el puede venir cuando quiera. Además, el no es malo, es respetuoso, mas que tu Helmet" intervino Skyla defendiendo a su mejor amigo Midnight

"Tonterías Skyla, eso esta en contra de la ley. Tienen que tener autorización de Shining Armor y Cadence" se defendió el pony normal

Pero, tenia razón, no debía enterarse ni su padre ni su madre "No te atreverías" lo reto ella acercándose con un ceño fruncido

"Claro que puedo, pero, no lo haré con una condición" se acerco el también

Midnight también camino poniéndose alado de Skyla, para protegerla en todo caso de un descuido

"Me debes dar un beso" termino Helmet

"QUE! NO! NI MUERTA!" se negó Skyla molesta

"Entonces iré al palacio" iba a correr Helmet Caos cuando es tomado de la cola por Midnight quien lo jalo con fuerza estrellándolo hacia una pared "Uppps, muy fuerte?"

"Tranquilo insecto, no quiero ponerme rudo" presumió el joven naranja

Mifnight y Skyla rodearon los ojos "No eres capaz de ni pisar una hormiga como mi tía Fluttershy" dijo Skyla

"Mira esto" lanzo un puñetazo a Midnight, quien lo esquivo fácilmente golpeando el ojo de Skyla "HAYYY"

Esto enfureció mucho a Midnight quien molesto tiro un puñetazo directo a la cara de Helmet, quien lo saco volando hasta unos botes de basura, cayendo le todo encima. Mientras tanto, el changeling corrió hacia su amiga, levantó su cara y vio que salían lágrimas de dolor

"Ey ey, tranquila, ya pasará el dolor" limpio sus lágrimas dulcemente el pony híbrido sacando una sonrisa de ella

En eso, el guiño el ojo y dijo "Magia de alicornio?"

Y de repente, Helmet se estrello de hocico con la pared al desapacer los 2 alicornios atrás de el. Helmet se levantó con sangre en su cara embarrada, con su casco lo limpio y se levanto aventandose a Midnight pero el se agacho y término cayendo de espalda duramente

"Entrenamiento ayuda" sugirió burlonamente Midnight

Este se levanto nuevamente, con manchas rojas y se aventó, pero Skyla le lanzo un rayo de su cuerno', estrellándolo y rompiendo una pared. Ya sin fuerzas, Helmet pateo reciamente dando en el estomago a Midnight sacándole el aire. Skyla se molesto que tiro una misma patada a el, quien por reacción involuntaria, soltó su casco con fuerza dando en la nuca de Skyla, cayendo en seco violentamente al piso

 **Les va gustando? Si? No? Por que?**

 **Les agrada Helmet? Jeje todas sus opiniones dejenmelas en sus reviews para mejorar la historia.**

 **Me dedicare ahora también a contestar sus reviews, pues me son de mucha ayuda:**

 **bernabex27: Gracias ^^ realmente agradezco tus felicitaciones jeje me alegra que te interesen, siempre intentare actualizar lo antes posible. Gracias por ser el primer lector**

 **.**

 **: La continuación sera lo mas pronto posible, ya veras xD Shining Armor padre de Midnight? Enserio crees eso? Nahhhhh no lo creo**

 **.**

 **Spinal1284: Estaba apuntó de atacar Skyla pero, tuvo compasión, también sabia que no todos los changelings son malos, ella sabe amar y perdonar ( menos a helmet) gracias ^^**

 **.**

Meceronthebringer: **De hecho si pensaba poner como 2 guerras jejeje y se lo de la ortografía, es que a veces actualizo en mi laptop y no me deja correjir los errores, pero gracias por la observacion. Según yo no la puse tan mala la verdad, la malvada seria Larva, Chrysalis la dejo a cargo por el bien de su gente así que no es taaaan mala.**

 **.**

 **Eyedragon Ancalagon: Gracias por darte tiempo de leer este sencillo fic xD Cuando me de inspiración.**

 **.**

 **Saludos a todos desde México**


	4. Capitulo 4 - En el Hospital

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 4 - EN EL HOSPITAL**_

Helmet se levanto nuevamente, con manchas rojas y se aventó, pero Skyla le lanzo un rayo de su cuerno', estrellándolo y rompiendo una pared. Ya sin fuerzas, Helmet pateo reciamente dando en el estomago a Midnight sacándole el aire. Skyla se molesto que tiro una misma patada a el, quien por reacción involuntaria, soltó su casco con fuerza dando en la nuca de Skyla, cayendo en seco violentamente al piso

Midnight al ver esto, tomo aire lo mas rapido y se abalanzo a Helmet

* * *

"Ahh...? Que?" dijo una voz debilmente "Don donde estoy?"

"Hija? Skyla? Estas bien?" escucho una voz familiar

"Ma-mama?" pregunto ella apenas y podiendo abrir los ojos

"Skyla! Oh mi niña!" grito aliviada mientras le daba un abrazo con cuidado

"Q-que paso?" pregunto ella sin poder recordar "Ahhh" se quejo al sentir un dolor en su cabeza

"No te muevas tanto hija, es mejor que solo reposes, debio ser un golpe feo como para quedar inconsciente" explico su padre, quien se iba quitando el casco de su armadura

"Golpe?" le pregunto Skyla mas confundida

Sus padres asintieron al mismo tiempo "Nosotros no vimos nada, el comandante Scott Meteor fue quien te trajo" le comento Shining Armor

"Comandante Scott?" volvio a preguntar Skyla

Nuevamente, ambos padres asintieron. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los 3, hasta que se oyo que tocaban la puerta. Al voltear a ver, era el tal "Comandante Scott Metor", quien traia puesta aun la armadura

"Aja ajam" finjio toser el comandante "Puedo pasar?"

"No lo se comandante" se le acerco Cadence "Skyla necesita reposo, asi que creo que seria mejor dejarla descansar"

"Pero..." replico el guardia real

"No, dejenlo venir, estoy bien, un poco de tiempo no me haria mal" insistio la princesa de 14 años

Sus padres la voltiaron a ver y negaron con la cabeza mientras salian de la habitacion, empujando a Scott

"No esperen!" repetia Scott "Necesito decirle algo a Skyla!"

"CRACK" se oyo como cerraron la puerta de la habitacion, para despues que la doctora se acercara a Skyla

"Vaya, si que usted es querida hasta por los guardias" bromeo la doctora Filly Sugar

Skyla solo la volteo a ver mas confundida de lo anterior "Pero ni siquiera lo conozco"

* * *

Mientras Skyla reposaba por su golpe, dormia tranquilamente en la cama asignada de la habitacion, mientras incoscientemente pensaba en lo sucedido. En eso, se oyo el rechinido de la puerta abriendose, despues el sonido de cerrarse la puerta. "Tun, tun, tun" se oian los cascos pisoteando el piso en direccion a la cama de Skyla. Ella, aunque durmiera capto los pasos y medio abrio los ojos, notando una sombra negra frente ella, causando que abriera los ojos como platos y apunto de gritar

"Shhhh!" le tapo la boca con su casco, era el comandante Scott

Skyla quedo viendolo fijamente, algo en el le llamaba la atencion

"Co-co-comandante Scott Meteor?" pregunto Skyla

El "comandante" nego con la cabeza "Soy Chrysalis"

Skyla espantada intento gritar pero le fue en vano

"jajajaja no te creas Skyla" reia el "comandante" a carcajadas, en eso sus ojos tornaron verdes y alrededor de el salieron unos rayos rojizo con rosa para hacer desaparecer al comandante falso

"MIDNIGHT!" grito emocionada Skyla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Ese mero soy yo jeje" se le acerco el changeling a la cama mientras pasaba su casco por la melena de Skyla "Estas bien? Me tenias preocupado"

"Estoy bien estoy bien, descuida, un ligero golpe" le sonrio de nuevo ella

"Ligero golpe!? Estas loca!" exclamo el hibrido de pony con Changeling con una mirada de preocupacion como confusion "Ese idiota te dio un golpazo que te dejo incosciente, y dices que fue un ligero golpe?"

"Oye, a comparacion de lo que te hizo a ti, si lo es" se defendio Skyla

"Claro que no, solo me saco el aire, y luego lo puse en su lugar" sonrio orgullosamente el changeling

"Que le hiciste?" pregunto curiosamente la princesa

Midnight solo quedo callado "Luego te cuento, mejor me regreso o me cacharan" para despues, tornar en el cuerpo del comandante Scott y retirarse de la habitacion

* * *

Mientras el regresaba hacia la sala, Shining Armor se acerco a el

"Comandante" dijo el capitan y principe mandativamente para que se acercara

Midnight solo se espanto, pero lo disiumulo acercandose "Gulp" trago saliva "Que sucede capitan?"

"Quiero que me explique como encontro a mi hija por esos rumbos. Se supone que se vigila entre la ciudad por las noches, mientars que de dia es en las fronteras"

"Es que yo" contesto con voz firme y dura "Acabo de llegar hoy, tuve que salir un momento" se quieto el casco, dandose cuenta que su crin originalmente era roja al igual que su cola

"A donde tuvo que ir sin permiso señor" pregunto Shining Armor

Midnight ahora estaba en apuros "Tuve que ir a Ponyville unos momentos"

Shining Armor no se miraba muy convencido pero en vez de demostrar enojo y firmeza como capitan, solo sonrio "Gracias por traer a mi niña devuela y a tiempo, sino hubiera sido por ti, quien sabe que seria de Skyla"

"No hay de que señor, era lo menos que podia hacer por tan hermosa princesa" dijo el "comandante" como Midnight

"Eh?" se asombro al oir eso del guardia, pues era demasiado grande para Skyla. En pocas palabras, pedofilia

"Digo! Era lo menos que podia hacer por la princesa del Imperio"

"Esta bien?" dijo con una confusion enorme el principe pero ya no queria hacerse mas preguntas y mejor se alejo a volver con Cadence de nuevo

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Skyla fue dada de alta podiendo volver a su hogar ya curada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Midnight jamas volvio al Reino de los Changelings, asi que a la mañana siguiente cuando volvio a su hogar, Chrysalis acompañada de Larva, se enfadaron con el...

 **Hasta aqui dejare el capitulo, pronto actualizare de nuevo (espero xD) Como ya saldre de vacaciones, tendre tiempo para actualizar, lo malo, es que estoy en examenes asi que no prometo actualizar ma-ana**

 **Jeje gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente se los agradezco**

 **Eyedragon Ancalagon: Me alegra que te guste ^^ Y si tiene un ritmo acelerado, es que, por experiencia propia, hay a varios lectores que les aburre cuando haces una introduccion muy basica, les resulta aburrido (A mi me sucede en ocasiones xD) Y para no aburrirlos, quize dar rapido el ritmo**

 **Comet Galaxy: Vaya, me alegra saber que te guste. Jeje si, que tierno saber que se hicieron buenos amigos en poco tiempo :) jaja Al parecer tambien te cae mal Helmet xD**

 **Meceronthebringer: Jajaja creo que es lo usual xD Lose jeje quize poner a Larva como una de las villanas mas malas del fic. Quizas ahora no salga mucho, pero en un fututo tendra un papel muy importante.  
Hay una cancion llamada asi? jajajajaja ni sabia sinceramente**

 **Bernabex27: Vaya, enserio? Romeo y Julieta? Cool ;) Ah que buena idea sinceramente, jamas pense en eso jeje quizas utilize tu idea (con tu permiso claro, dandote credito) Aunque no te preocupes, me gusta cuando se emocionan con mis fics. Ah si! Debo admitir que lei nada mas el primer capitulo ya que no me alcanzo el tiempo para mas, pero va muy bien. Si me gusto**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Familias

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 5 - FAMILIAS**_

Shining Armor, Cadence y Skyla volvian al palacio ahora si calmados, ella estaba sana y salva, solamente que necesitaba reposar 1 dia mas. Skyla iba perdida en su mundo, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Shining y Cadence compartian miradas nerviosas de como estaba su hija, ultimamente muy alejada de ellos, lo cual, era inusual, ya que Skyla siempre fue apegada a ambos desde pequeña

"Y por que tan calladita de repente hija?" pregunto Cadence acercandose a ella

"No no, por nada mama" contesto Skyla aun perdida

"En que piensas o que?" repitio la pregunta la princesa del amor

"Ah! En nada ma" respondio Skyla un poco irritada con su presion

Cadence se sorprendio ante la respuesta y dirijio su mirada a Shining Armor haciendole una seña con los ojos moviendolos hacia Skyla, en señal de que intentara hablarle. Shining solo nego con la cabeza, pero Cadence insistio

Shining se acerco a Skyla "Am, y por que tan callaadita de repente hija?"

"Que nada! Estoy bien! Enserio" contesto ahora si molesta Skyla mientras apresuraba su paso

Cadence se acerco a Shining con una ceja levantada

"Que!? No es mi culpa que lo tomara a mal" trato de incubrirse el capitan

"Pues si, pero, no se te ocurrio, nose, no ser tan directo. Preguntaste exactamente lo mismo que yo" le reclamo su esposa

Shining sonrio nerviosamente "Bueno, es que, am... lo tomo asi por sus cambios, no, no?"

"En parte" contesto Cadence un poco mas calmada, pues el tenia razon. Por su parte, Shining suspiro aliviado de no crear un caos

"Pero si bien dices que es la rebeldia, por que..?" No puedo terminar la ffrase Cadence

"Bien! Se del tema pero no se lidiar con ella ¿si? No se mucho de ese tema ejeje" río nerviosamente su esposo

Cadence rodeo los ojos "Crees que Twilight sepa de esto? No quiero utilizar hechizos con esto, y los libros no dan una respuesta exacta"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el reino de los Changelings apenas y llegaba Midnight a su hogar

"Ufff..." limpio su sudor de la frente el hibrido "A tiempo"

"No estes taaan seguuuro" dijo una voz detras de el en tono burlon

"Larva! Dime que mama no esta!" se acerco de salto Midnight a su Hermana menor

"Pues que? No esta ehh, bien por ti verdad, no?" se le acerco Larva

Midnight rodeo los ojos molesto "Hay por favor, solo me retrase un tiempo"

"Un tiempo? Te fuiste ayer y no volviste, mama se molesto, y feo" contesto ella

Midnight golpeo su cara con su casco "Me harás el paro verdad?"

La princesa changeling nada mas se le quedó viendo pensativa "Si te hago el paro, lo cual sera raro si acepto, que hay a cambio?"

"Pues que quieres? No te puedo dar la herencia ni nada por que esa tu la recibes" exclamo Midnight algo frustado

"No lo se" dijo Larva con una sonrisa de costado "Dame tu habitación"

"QUE!? ESTAS LOCA!?" grito confundido pero molesto el híbrido, no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero, quizás valdría la pena

"En parte si, estoy loca por lo malvado" admitió Larva "Es un trato?"

"P-p-p-pero donde dormire yo?" Pregunto algo temeroso y enfadado el changeling mitad pony

"Hay a mi que me importa, es trato SI o NO? No tengo todo el tiempo princeso" contesto Larva algo enfadada de esperar

"Princeso? Perdón?" Respondió al insulto enojado Midnight

"Si, odio a los ponys, y en parte, tu eres uno. Pero NO TE DESVIES, quiero tu habitación, sera mia o no?"

Midnight no sabia si aceptar o no, ¿como dar su cuarto? Además con sus secretos que guarda, donde dormiría. Era aguantarse y aceptar, o aguantarse y soportar de pie ante el regaño y castigo de su madre. Era difícil, además de que tenia poco tiempo de escoger

* * *

"Mamá! Voy a salir!" Grito Skyla ya saliendo del palacio, quería volver para ver a Midnight

"Espera!" Se acerco corriendo Cadence a ella "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Ahhh... es urgente? Necesito irme" dijo algo apurada Skyla

"Que? Por que? Que iras a ver al novio o que jeje" bromeo la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, Skyla por su lado solo sonrió nerviosamente sonrojándose al pensar en Midnight, pero lo paso desapercibido por la risa que pasaba su madre y el color de su tez

"Entonces, me puedo ir ya?" Empezó a alejarse un poco cada vez Skyla

"En realidad no Skyla" cerro la puerta con su magia su madre mientras se acercaba mas "Estas bien? Hay algo que me ocultas?"

Skyla volteo desconcertada "Perdon? Por que estaria mal? Yo no oculto nada, soy un libro abierto"

"Entonces, por que tu actitud a cambiado?" pregunto Cadence poniendo su casco en el hombro de shija

"Pues, cambiar no e cambiado pero, relajarse de vez en cuando esta bien, me hacia falta mas relajacion y diversion" revelo Skyla

Cadence solo la miro con una sonrisa "Ten cuidado, si?" le dio un abrazo

"Lo tendre" respondio Skyla abriendo sus alas y saliendo volando al Imperio

Estaba ella realmente nerviosa con lo que su madre le dijo, se estaba dando cuenta que había cambiado un poco, bueno, mucho. Mientras volaba, no sabia que decirle, como incubrir la verdad, pero tanto nervio la hizo descontrolarse y caer

"AHHHHH!" Grito Skyla mientras caía, segundos después, estaba encima de las hojas de un árbol, llena de ramas y hojas "Cof cof" tosió ella

* * *

Sobo su ojo y sacudió la cabeza. Desde su punto de vista, pudo ver a Helmet con la cabeza abajo, y escucho una voz

"Joven Helmet Caos! Usted joven sabe que no esta permitido vil acto ante la princesa" decía formalmente la voz

"Hay no" dijo en un tono muy bajo la princesa Skyla desde encima de aquella rama del árbol "Ya va empezar con sus explicaciones"

"Oiga, príncipe Shining Armor, entienda que a Skyla..." empezaba a explicar Helmet

"Ajamm" finjio toser Shining

Un suspiro salio de la boca de Helmet "Entienda que a LA PRINCESA Skyla no la quise golpear, estaba defendiendola de un Changeling"

"Mentira lo que dices sr. Caos" siguió Shining, estaba por empezar una tormenta para Helmet, pues cuando se trataba de su hija, Shining Armor se ponía a gritarle al culpable como Nightmare Moon


	6. Capitulo 6 - Problemas? Nahh se resuelve

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bienrecibida**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 6 - PROBLEMAS? NAHH SE RESUELVE**_

"Mentira lo que dices sr. Caos" siguió Shining, estaba por empezar una tormenta para Helmet, pues cuando se trataba de su hija, Shining Armor se ponía a gritarle al culpable como Nightmare Moon

"Pero no estoy mintiendo señor" seguia diciendo Helmet algo asustado y nervioso

"Como quiere que le crea! Mi hija termino en el hospital!" Shining se acerco un poco mas a Helmet pegando la cara a cara viendolo directamente a los ojos "Se arrepentira de hacer eso"

Helmet solo lo miro tragando un poco de saliva mientras empezaba a temblar con una respiracion lenta y agitada

* * *

Volviendo al Reino de los Changelings, el tiempo corria para Midnight, era ahora o nunca para decidir

"Inutil! Princeso! APURALE" insistia Larva de mala gana gruñendo

Midnight no decidida "Que hago? Que hago?" pensaba "Un regaño el cual sospeche que estoy llendo a Equestria, y no me dejara volver, no volvere a ver a Skyla, o dormir donde sea y guardar en otro lado y oculto mis secretos"

"5! 4! 3! 2!" contaba regresivamente Larva

"BIEN" Midnight agarro el hocico de Larva y apreto con fuerza sin dejarla hablar "Mi cuarto es tuyo, solo hazme el paro y dejame sacar mis cosas"

Larva sonrio victoriosamente "Ve sacando tus pertenencias contaminadas por Pony, tengo un nuevo fuerte mmmm..." dijo con orgullo

El hibrido mitad pony rodeo los ojos mientras morida uno de sus labios por una gran desesperacion y rabia "YA encargate de mama!"

Mientras el salia corriendo, Larva solo se quedo parada esperando que llegara su madre. Unos minutos despues de tanto esperar, Chrysalis habia llegado

"Larva!" la llamo ella

"Madre! Madre!" corrio la potranca changeling a su madre "Que crees?! Que crees!?"

"Me cuentas luego cariño, dime, volvio Midnight?" pregunto ella caminando por los pasillos del palacio

"De eso mismo queria decirte madre!" finjia emocion para verse mas realista "Midnight todo el tiempo estuvo en el palacio"

"Larva deja de balbucear" ordeno Chrysalis

Su hija solo corrio hasta quedar frente a su madre "Metamorphosis solo fue que estuvo ammm... en el patio"

"Patio?" pregunto Chrysalis algo confundida

"Como bien me oiste madre, tu sabes bien que yo JAMAS te mentiria, o si?" levanto una ceja la changeling

La reina Changeling no sabia que decir, pero, bien que tenia razon, jamas le mentia, o al menos de lo que no se daba cuenta. Sonrio y dijo "Bien, en ese caso me disculpo por mi mal animo el de ayer hija"

"No te preocupes" se dio la vuelta Larva "Todo salio a la perfeccion" dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba

* * *

Ya mas tarde, Helmet habia finalizado de ser atormentado con el regaño del principe Shining Armor, el cual, digamos que no fue del todo agradable, mas bien horrible. El principe se retiro, mientras que Helmet se quedo paralizado temblando todavia

"Eyyy, Helmet?" se acerco Skyla a el

Sin embargo, el no respondio nada

"Helmet? Te encuentras bien?" siguio hablandole la princesa

"Gulp" trago saliva el pony de cristal mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba sin decir nada

Skyla estaba extrañada del comportamiento de Helmet "Helmet! Espera!" volo hasta quedar frente a el

"Enserio! Perdon por aquel regaño de parte de mi padre, es que digamos que exagera con este tipo de casos" se acercaba Skyla realmente apenada

Al fin, el pony de cristal pudo reaccionar, sacudio su cabeza y se animo a hablar "Espero que digas la verdad "princesa" consetida" dijo muy molesto Helmet mientras se alejaba

Esa conductaba parecia muy rara y diferente para aquel pony tan animado "Helmet?"

"Dejame solo!" le grito Helmet mientras caminaba colina abajo, aunque digamos que el momento dramatico se perdio por la magia de su Cutie Mark, pues ese casco con la roca encima significaba la "torpeza" de el, asi que mientras caminaba colina abajo, tropezo con una roca rodando colina abajo "A-a-a-a-ahhhh!" gritaba mientras rodaba. Aunque Skyla odiaba a Helmet, debia admitir que fue un buen amigo de su infancia, tenia que ayudarlo, asi que abrio sus alas y salio volando, tomo al pony naranja de su cola y lo elevo

"No tenias por que hacerlo" se cruzo de cascos Helmet sujetado de su cola por Skyla

"No hay de que agradecer" le sonrio Skyla mientras agitaba sus alas, poco a poco descendio y lo dejo en el piso con calma "No sabes lo apenada que estoy"

Helmet aun se negaba a hablarle dandose la vuelta caminando, dejando a Skyla cabeza abajo. El chico tambien estaba apenado por ser malo y duro con ella, no pudo mucho y se detuvo. Corrio de regreso a Skyla y le dio un abrazo, para luego volver a correr lejos de ella "TE DEBO UNA PRINCESA SKYLA!" grito agitando su casco mientras se alejaba cada vez mas

* * *

Ya mas tarde, Skyla camino por toda la frontera pero a Midnight jamas lo vio. Estubo esperando mas tiempo sentada donde usualmente lo veia, pero no habia nadie. Poco despues reconocio una figura acercarse, pero no era de fuera del Imperio, la figura venia del Imperio

"Skyla, eres tu?" le pregunto la pony de cristal

"Purple! Dime que ya se acabo tu tal castigo!" dijo emocionada Skyla

Pues si, era Purple Water quien habia llegado "Sipi, ya al fin finalize mi castigo jeje"

Skyla se acerco a ella "Pues que hiciste para durar tanto castigada?"

"Otss... secreto jijiji" rio Purple mientras saltaba "Oye, y que haces aqui en las fronteras? No se supone que tus papas no te dejan venir aqui?" dejo de saltar

"Bueno Purple, es que, oye! para empezar tu que haces aqui?" pregunto Skyla con una ceja levantada

"No se vale responder mi duda con otra duda! Vamos, dime! No dire nada, lo prometo" empezo a saltar de nuevo la pony de cristal

Skyla suspiro "No no hacia nada, esperaba ver a alguien"

"Oh, que te parece si vamos al parque un rato? Seguramente estara ahi Snow" seguia saltando la pony beich

La princesa volteo hacia atras esperando aun ver a Midnight "Bueno" sonrio "Vamos" caminaron hacia el parque

* * *

Muy lejos de Equestria, nos enfocamos de nuevo en hogar de Midnight y Larva.

"Ya casi inutil?" pregunto Larva recargada en la puerta de su nueva habitacion

"Que si! Te e dicho mas de 10 veces que ya casi terminaba Larva!" le contesto de grito el principe Midnight

"Pues como bien dices, ya van 10 VECES. Me dijiste que ya terminarias en poco tiempo" insistia de mala gana

"Mira canija consentida" se acerco brutalmente a Larva pegando su hocico al de su hermana con un ceño fruncido "A mi no me vas a tratar como a los demas changelings, de acuerdo? te informo que soy mayor y a mi me respetas"

Larva lo miro molesto y se animo a hablar "Uy que miedo me da el pony" lo desafio Larva "Puede que te salve de esta, pero, tu sabes bien que aqui la heredante de todo soy YO, y a causa de esto puedo hacer LO QUE ME PLAZCA, asi que el que me respeta aqui eres tu estupido imbecil"

Midnight se sorprendio ante vil comentario de su hermana MENOR, jamas imagino que ella le diria eso "De donde tan vil vocabulario princesita?"

"Oh, mama me enseño" contesto Larva

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al fin Midnight termino de sacar sus cosas

"Largate de mi cuarto princeso pony" dijo Larva con una sonrisa mientras que con el cuerno de su magia lo sacaba y cerraba en su cara la puerta de un portazo

"Y esta niña de cuando a donde tanta fuerza y vocabulario fuerte" se dijo a si mismo Midnight algo resginado. Con su magia levanto las 34 cajas que saco de su cuarto y se retiro de ahi "Bien" penso "34 cajas llena de secretos, que estos changelings son capaces de esculcar, debo estar al tanto de estas, donde las escondo?" Pensaba mientras caminaba con tantas cajas, sin embargo, estar sumido dentro de tu mente con una carga encima demasiado valiosa y peligrosa por su ser, hizo distraerse de ver con quien se cruzaba y para empeorar las circunstancias, se topo con su mayor miedo y no era Larva

"A-a-a-ah m-m-mama" tartamudeo Midnight muy nervioso

 **Me disculpo si tarde un tiempo en actualizar, el movil de donde subia capitulos desafortunadamente se me descompuso y muy pocas veces uso una computadora asi que tardare mas en actualizar.**

 **Tambien me disculpo por no contestar reviews el capitulo pasado, ahora si lo hare**

 **Silverwolf850: Pues si, como la mayoria de los adolescentes jaja evitan a sus padres por sus mayores "secretos" xD Y Larva si es muy buena chantajista jajaja lo aprendio de su madre**

 **.**

 **bernabex27: Pobre de Skyla, ojala no la cachen con sus secretos... Pues ya vez, se salvo del regaño de su madre pero andara sin cama ni refugio personal, pobre de el. Me encantaria que me ayudaras con ideas, sabes? Como en un inicio siempre de un capitulo, "sugerencias son bien recibidas". Con un review o un MP esta bien que mandes sugerencias**

 **.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te guste ;) tratare de actualizar lo antes posible cada dia**

 **.**

 **Comet Galaxy: Oh me halaga mucho saber que te guste. Si jeje Cadence como que es algo sobreprotectora, no crees? Puede que sea mejor el regaño pero para el al parecer le parecio mas importante su dignidad y la oportunidad de seguir llendo a Equestria para visitar a su mejor amiga (o algo mas...)**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y un saludo desde Mexico!**


	7. Capitulo 7 - Un dia bueno, un dia malo

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 7 - Un dia bueno, un dia malo**_

"A-a-a-ah m-m-mama" tartamudeo Midnight muy nervioso al ver a su madre frente a el mientras el traia las 34 cajas

"Metamorphosis" pronuncio su nombre la reina Changeling viendo seriamente a su hijo

Midnight solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa y unos chapetes en sus cachetes (imaginen el ruidito que ponen en la serie)

"Vaya tiempo que no nos vimos, desde ayer en la mañana" seguia hablando Chrysalis

"A si, enserio verdad?" empezo a balbucear y tartamudear como usualmente lo hacia al estar nervioso "Hay que curioso, como pasa el tiempo, volando por el aire, no hize nada malo, sabes? Mejor olvidalo" dio unas palmadas en el casco de su madre

"Metamorphosis, donde estabas?" pregunto Chrysalis indignada ante el nerviosismo de su hijo aun sin notar las cajas

"Yo? Pues ya sabes, como siempre, donde mismo, no no no mismo, me refiero, a nose, quizas si, queso, que me preguntabas?" contesto Midnight algo nervio, bueno, muy nervioso

"Que hacias todo el dia alla ehhhh?" volvio a pregunta Chrysalis intentando guardar la calma

"Solo hacia mi deber" contesto Midnight muy seguro

"Tu deber? Por que ahi? Sabes que no tenemos el amor suficiente como para transfomarnos" explico Chrysalis

"Espera, donde dices que estaba yo?" pregunto curioso Midnight al fin reaccionando

"Pues que no estabas en el patio todo el dia de ayer?!" empezo a desesperarse la reina

Ante esto todo le fue claro a Midnight "ahhh..."

Chrysalis quedo mas confundida ante la rara e inusual actitud de su hijo, era muy raro a los ojos de ella "Y bien" rodeo Chrysalis a Midnight a todas las cajas mientras pateaba una

"NO!" grito Midnight corriendo a la caja pateada y alejandola "No no no no no no, mama no las patees"

"Por que tanta basura traes Metamorphosis" reclamo su madre algo desconcertada

"Es para... para..." debia improvisar rapidamente el hibrido pony "Torturar a los sirvientes"

"Torturar?" levanto una ceja la changeling "Chamaco cada dia te entiendo menos, solo no las dejes regadas" se alejo

"OH POR DIOS!" grito Midnight despues de que su madre se fue mientras se tumbaba al piso "Por otro y no la cuento". Unos minutos despues se levanto y sacudio su cabeza "Bien" penso "Ah buscar donde quedarme" levanto su cuerno y con su magia tomo las 33 cajas, espera... 33 cajas? Pues si, solo levanto 33 cajas, olvidando 1 ahi en el pasillo del palacio

* * *

"Ves a alguien?" pregunto Skyla mientras caminaban en el parque ella y Purple

"Pues ademas de todos los ponys que hay aqui, no, a nadie" contesto Purple viendo a todos lados

Skyla se detuvo y la volteo a ver con una cara seria "Enserio?"

"Aja" asintio Purple mientras seguian caminando "Si te refieres a Snow, no la e visto"

Siguieron las 2 caminando juntas hasta llegar a un gran arbol, debajo de el se miraba una sombra y una hermosa melodia de violin a lo cerca

"Seguramente es Snow" dijo Skyla mientras caminaban hacia alla

"Hola chicas" dijo la pony unicornio que estaba acurrucada en el pasto con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que con su magia apoyaba a tocar su hermosa melodia del violin

"Snow" le dieron un abrazo ambas ponys a una de sus mejores amigas, haciendo que tirara su violin y les devolviera el abrazo

"Vaya, tiempo sin vernos" dijo Skyla al terminar el abrazo amistoso

"Por que te fuiste asi de la nada ehhh?" pregunto Purple muy interesada mientras se sentaba

Snow Diamond es una pony unicornio de cristal blanquesina con una crin y cola rosada claro y un mechon tanto en cola y crin morado claro, sus ojos son color esmeralda y su CM es un diamante brillante rodeada por una melodia de notas "Me disculpo enserio por irme asi, es que, un familiar de Manehattan se puso grave y era necesario ir asi antes de finalizar las clases" dijo la ultima parte con dificultad

"Oh bueno" se acerco Skyla preocupada y paso su casco por la espalda de su amiga "Y todo esta bien?"

Una sonrisa crecio en Snow mientras asentia "Todo mejor"

"Con razon tocabas tu violin aqui" dijo Purple "Normalmente no te gusta estar hechada en el pasto porque dices que tu pelaje se ensucia, solo cuando estas deprimida o desanimada tocas asi tu violin aqui"

"Bueno no estamos para pensar en eso, y que me cuentan?" pregunto Snow algo mas animada dejando a su lado en el estuche el violin

* * *

Shining Armor estaba en su hogar sentado en el sillon mientras que tenia su casco en el cuello de su amada mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, pues se habia tomado el dia libre

"Entonces dices que Sword se quedo dormido?" le pregunto Shining a Cadence mientras estaban sentados viendo por la ventana

"Asi es" se recargo Cadence en Shining "Tenemos tiempo para ambos, los 2"

"Estoy preocupado" dijo Shining revelando sus pensamientos sobre su hija mayor "Skyla esta cambiando mucho, esta muy distanciada de nosotros y su familia, no quiere contarnos casi nada..."

"Shining" interrumpio Cadence "A mi tambien me preocupa mi niña, pero, no creo que podamos hacer algo, es su personalidad, pero apuesto que aun es esa tierna y linda niña que le enseñamos a ser"

"Es que es como si fuera ayer nuestra pequeña, y mañana ya la gobernante del Imperio" decia pensativo el capitan Shining Armor

"Lamentablemente algo que nosotros no podremos controlar" dijo Cadene en un suspiro pensativo "nada mas espero que no pase nada malo, como mi tia Luna al hacerse Nightmare Moon"

"Crees que haya una manera para pasar tiempo con ella sin que se enoje?" pregunto Shining Armor

Cadence solo empezo a pensar "Pues, nose, no podemos prohibirle que no salga del palacio, la verdad nose. Eh estado hablando con Twilight sobre esto por cartas, pero ella tiene sus metodos y los utilizo pero con un niño, asi que nose"

"Serviran para Sword jeje" dijo simpaticamente el unicornio blanco soltando una leve risa

"Oh Shining jejeje" empezo a reir levemente Cadence mientras seguia pensando en que hacer "Podriamos pedirle consejos a mi tia Celestia o a Luna, seguramente tendrian una respuesta"

"Entonces, insinuas que deberias hablar con ellas?" pregunto Shining Armor

"Insinuo que vayamos a Canterlot" contesto la princesa del amor con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso a su esposo

 **Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les agrade este sencillo capitulo, lamento la demora, ya saben que no me es sencillo ahora conectarme para actualizar, pero en cuanto pueda subo otros, sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que tengo mas fics que debo actualizar**

 **En fin, tiempo de contestar reviews**

 **Silverwolf850: Jaja me di cuenta, pobre Midnight, tendra que lidiar con eso el resto de su vida XD Puede que pensemos eso, pero, Skyla es princesa del amor, tenga cambios y actue distinto a su familia, tien** **e un noble corazon, lleno de amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comet Galaxy: Me alegra saber que te guste el capitulo jeje Vaya, la historia tiene sus giros raros, a quien se le ocurre, verdad? xP Al parecer se salvo, el amor imposible seguira aun en pie, SI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bernabex27: Me emotiva saber que te guste jaja antes que nada, soy "amiga" no "amigo" XD Pues hay oportunidad de que alguien encuentre la caja 34 que olvido en el pasillo, pues... te diria que tiene en todas sus cajas pero arruinaria la historia haciendote spoilers asi que conforme la historia pase, sabran que hay en cada caja. Y si, la verdad si, en un fic, dependiendo del autor es el giro que le dan a la historia, normalmente son repetinos en mi caso jaja Cuidate tu tambien, con gusto me interesaria que me avises sobre tus proyectos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n1god: La verdad si, se me antoja un chocolate (?) Vaya, que bueno que te guste el elenco, ultimamente e pensado cada vez en mas XD Pues lo hice apresurado que se conocieran y eso ya que me di cuenta que a algunos lectores les aburre cuando en tiempo pasan cosas y como no quiero aburrirlos, al contrario, quiero entretenerlos, pues lo hice apresurado**

.

 **Espero sus reviews y comentarios, saludos!**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Nuevo problema, que mal

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 8 - Nuevo problema, que mal**_

"Insinuo que vayamos a Canterlot" contesto la princesa del amor con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso a su esposo

"Esta bien" asintio Shining con una sonrisa

* * *

Volviendo a una parte lejana de Equestria, el reino de los Changelings, Midnight seguia buscando donde quedarse, pero era inutil, ningun lugar podia hayar

"Ouh Danm" penso Midnight mientras miraba una puerta al final del pasillo "No me queda mas que el sotano"

Tenia cosa de entrar, pues cuando entraba eran solo por unos segundos, jamas se habia quedado tanto tiempo alli, pero no tenia otro lugar, era su unica salvacion, pues nadie entraba ahi casi

"Bien bien, tranquilo Midnight" penso el "Yo puedo, aqui me quedare" Al decir esto bajo las cajas y con su magia abrio la puerta, habia escaleras hacia abajo, el entro y luego tomo las cajas con su magia. Cerro con cuidado de que no se oyera el ruido del rechinido y bajo.

"Cof cof cof esto esta lleno de polvo cof cof" dijo mientras tosia "Tendre que limpiarlo"

"Pero acabo de limpiarlo" se oyo una voz a lo lejos, en el fondo del cuarto oscuro

Esto asusto a Midnight haciendolo soltar las cajas, dejandolas pegar contra el suelo. El volteo con sus cascos temblando "Qui-qui-quien dijo eso?"

"Pues como que quien, fui yo" decia la voz mientras de la nada salian unos ojos entre toda la oscuridad

"Y-y-y qui-quien eres t-tu?" pregunto Midnight mientras se acercaba lentamente

Fue entonces, cuando de la oscuridad salio una figura, era un pony terrenal color verde, su crin era amarilla al igual que su cola. Sus ojos eran de un dorado con verde, su cutie mark era un remolino con nubes, era algo chaparro de su estatura, actualmente tiene 11

"Toby?" pregunto Midnight ya sin miedo

El pony solo asintio con su cabeza "Aja, ese mero soy JA JA"

"Wow" corrio Midnight a el mientras lo abrazaba "Toby! Que haces aqui? Crei que, bueno, ya sabes" dijo la ultima parte con la cabeza decaida

"Mmhh" Toby solo se miro a si mismo "Te aseguro que Tob Ysias sigue con vida"

"Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?" pregunto el hibrido

"Ni idea, pero ya llevo muchisimo tiempo viviendo bajo sus cascos ja ja, no entiendo como es que jamas se dieron cuenta" dijo mientras trotaba con orgullo a la entrada el pony acercandose a las 33 cajas "Que tanto traes en estas cajas? No me digas que lo que te dijo Larva era real?"

"Como sabes?" pregunto Midnight acercandose al lado de Toby

"Midnight, todo se oye desde aqui, y para comprobarlo, se quien es Skyla ehh" dijo picaramente la ultima parte dandole carrilla a su amigo, creando que Midnight solo se sonrojara

"Solo somos amigos" se defendio instantaneamente el hibrido, tratando de incubrir la verdad

"Si claro, y la princesa Cadence y el principe Shining Armor solo son amigos" contesto con sarcasmo Toby mientras abria la caja y sacaba algunas cosas

* * *

En el parque, Purple y Skyla se acaban de reunir con otra de sus buenas amigas, Snow Diamond. Llevaban ya rato las 3 juntas hablando entre ellas muy animadamente, se podian ver las sonrisas en su cara y las risas que soltaban

"Oye oye, ya mira quien va alla" señalo Snow a lo lejos

"Quien?" pregunto Purple volteando a ver, al igual que Skyla

"Me refiero a Coffin, mira" volvio a señalar Snow "Ahi esta tu chambelan Skyla"

"Claro que no es mi "chambelan" Snow" dijo Skyla volviendo su mirada a Snow

"Pero crei que habias dicho que te gustaba Skyla" agrego Purple tambien devolviendo su mirada

Snow sonrio y dijo "Y yo oi que dicen que le gustas"

"Espera Snow, como sabes eso si ni estubiste como 2 semanas en la escuela" agrego Skyla

"Tu misma dijiste, 2 semanas, no todo el ciclo dahhh" exclamo la unicornio de cristal blanca "Te gusta o no?"

"Pues, es guapo y todo pero, no, ya no me gusta" se quedo viendo Skyla al tal Coffin. Poco despues mientras se le quedaban viendo y hablaban sobre el y su grupo de amigos, Skyla volvio a voltearlo a ver al igual que Coffin, compartiendo miradas "Oh no! Ahi viene!" dijo paniquiada la alicornio rosa

"AHHH!" grito Snow de emocion "Ahi viene" dijo la ultima parte en voz baja mientras miraba

"Hola chicas" se acerco el tal Coffin, junto a su grupito de 4 amigos

"Hola Coffin" dijeron a coro Skyla y Snow, pero la unicornio lo dijo en tono seductor pero emocionada

"Que te trae por aqui Coffin?" pregunto Skyla con una sonrisa, pues digamos que Coffin y sus 4 amigos eran de los mas populares, tanto de su salon como de toda la escuela

"Nada en partircular, solo venia a saludarlas" dijo el mientras se perdia en Skyla, su mirada cambiaba a una diferente al estar con Skyla, lo cual, incomodaba a Skyla

"Yo ya me debo de ir, nos vemos luego" se volteo rapido Skyla abriendo sus alas, listas para volar, cuando fue detenida por Coffin

"Skyla espera" dijo el

"Que sucede Coffin?" pregunto ella mientras se volteaba a verlo

Coffin suspiro y empezo a hablar "Se que ya te enteraste de la verdad, y si, es verdad" hizo una pausa que dejo confundida a la princesa "Me gustas, de acuerdo? Y Nose, pense en que, quizas, te gustaria ir a comer un helado conmigo"

"Ah que tierno Coffin, pero, me tengo que ir, mis papas me dijero que debia volver a esta hora, gracias por la oferta" dijo apurada mientras aleteaba con sus alas y se alejaba

* * *

"Entonces piensas quedarte aqui?" pregunto Toby a Midnight, mientras acomodaban la ultima caja que tenian

"Pues si" contesto Midnight apilando en torre algunas de sus cajas "Me quedare aqui, nadie viene y es un buen lugar de guardar secretos"

"Si, un secreto como yo" revelo Toby "Sigo sin entender por que me habian traido"

"Ni me acuerdo" respondio Midnight "Estaba bien chiquito como para recordar"

"Crei que habias dicho que traias 34 cajas hermano" cambio de tema el menor mientras miraba sentado a Midnight apilando parado en 2 cascos

"Si, 34 llenas de cosas personales, y eso que me decise de varias cosas" dijo el hibrido oscuro

"Pues solo son 33" respondio Toby

Midnight se paro en 4 cascos y se acerco "Estas contando mal Toby, son 34"

"Nop" insistio Toby "Mira, por ese lado hay 10, alla otras 10, y a la izquierda 10 mas. Y si te fijas, atras de mi solo tengo 3, no 4"

"Bromeas verdad" pregunto Midnight con un tic en su ojo derecho de parpadear rapidamente

"Nop" repitio el pony verde

"Oh oh" empezo a preocuparse Midnight "Eso es malo, es terrible" empezo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Toby, quien este estaba sentado tranquilamente

"Por que?" pregunto el pequeño pony

"POR QUE?!" grito Midnight bien preocupado "OH NO NO NO" se dio la vuelta y corrio a las 3 cajas mientras las abia bruscamente 'TOBY AYUDAME A BUSCAR LA CAJA DE EQUESTRIA"

"Que no tenias 7 cajas sobre Equestria?" pregunto inocentemente Toby

"SI! TOBY ESTO ES MALO! SI UNA CAJA DE EQUESTRIA LA ENCUENTRAN ME MATARAN!" grito todo paniquiado 'NO! SI ENCUENTRAN LA CAJA ESPECIAL DE SKYLA ME ASESINARAN, COLGARAN Y QUEMARAN! APURATE TOBY"

 **Y bueno, este es el capitulo que sigue, dejare un poco de info de los nuevos ponys**

 **Tob Ysias: Bueno ya lo describi a el**

 **Coffin Luck: El es de tez azul fosforecente, sus ojos son rojos, mientras que su cola y crin son amarillo fosforecente y lacio, peinado hacia enfrente. Su Cutie mark es un bate de beisbol pegandole a una pelota de beisbol**


	9. Chapter 9 - Eso es suerte?

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 9 - Eso es suerte?**_

"SI! TOBY ESTO ES MALO! SI UNA CAJA DE EQUESTRIA LA ENCUENTRAN ME MATARAN!" grito todo paniquiado 'NO! SI ENCUENTRAN LA CAJA ESPECIAL DE SKYLA ME ASESINARAN, COLGARAN Y QUEMARAN! APURATE TOBY" decia en Tono elevado mientras se aventaba Midnight a buscar las cajas

Toby por su lado, solo estaba sentado y riendo en silencio al ver a su amigo en tal estado, poco despues, se distrajo con una pelusa

* * *

Skyla volaba de regreso a su casa, se sentia incomoda ahora con la mirada de Coffin, quizas en un pasado le hubiera gustado y se la hubiera devuelto de la misma manera o mejor, pero ahora, no le gustaba, podria aceptar esa cara, siendo parte de Midnight. Mientras volaba, miraba hacia abajo para ver si no estaba siendo seguida, o al menos, que no estubiera Midnight. Al aterrizar en su casa, salio Purple de la nada

"Skyla, por que te fuiste?" pregunto ella

'Shh shh shh" agarro del hocico a Purple "Purple baja la voz, no quiero que Coffin venga o nose, su grupo de sabuesos y menos Snow, hara su show como siempre"

Purple solo asintio con la cabeza, para luego ser soltada

"Oye, que paso? Por que te fuiste cuando Coffin se te acerco?" pregunto Purple preocupada por su amiga

"Coffin quiere que vaya con el a una cita, ya me dijo que si le gusto" susurro Skyla, para evitar ser oida por sus padres

"QUE A COF..." iba a gritar emocionada pero Skyla le hagarro el hocico de nuevo, pues la cosa es que aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, Shining Armor estaba escuchando

"Si gritas asi de nuevo, mis papas te podran oir y crearan que tengo novio y me obligaran ir a la cita, o nose, algo terrible" dijo molesta Skyla

Purple pues no podia decir nada

"Solo, regresa con Snow, no le digas nada de esto, por favor"

"Esta bien" pudo entenderse lo que dijo Purple mientras se iba de ahi

"Prrr" temblo Skyla por un segundo, le dio un escalofrio, pues ella tenia esa maña de tener un escalofrio despues de un momento de vida o muerte. Solo acomodo su crin y se decidio a caminar hacia adentro, al abrir la puerta del palacio vio a su papa pegado a la ventana

"Papa? Que haces viendo asi de pegado a la ventana?" pregunto exhaltada la princesa

"AHH! SKYLA!" grito Shining mientras corria a su habitacion, seguido de Skyla

"Papa! QUE HACIAS?! ME ESTABAS ESPIAN..." no termino la frase cuando entro a la habitacion donde entro Shining, es decir, a su habitacion, donde su madre estaba guardando unas cosas en una mochila

"Mama? Saldras de viaje?" se acerco Skyla curiosamente

"Ah hija" se volteo Cadence para ver a su hija "Saldremos de viaje"

"Oh vaya" respondio Skyla con una sonrisa "Quiere decir que tengo el palacio solo para mi y los sirvientes?"

"No" contesto Cadence siguiendo con la mochila mientras soltaba una risa "Iremos a Canterlot los 4"

"Q-q-q-que?"

* * *

Skyla empezo a sentirse angustiada, no queria irse, no podia irse, no podia dejar a Midnight asi de la nada, esto le preocupaba

"Que?! Cuando nos vamos?!" pregunto alterada

"Mañana" respondio Shining Armor tratando de disimular su nerviosismo por haberla espiado

"Que?! Por que no me avisaron con tiempo?!" pregunto aun alterada Skyla

"Oh hija jeje esto lo planeamos hoy hace unas horas, solo vamos ahh... bueno, tu tia Celestia me necesita y a tu padre tambien"

"Entonces si van por trabajo, por que debo de ir yo?" pregunto en seco la alicornia menor

"Ahh ahh... mejor ve a preparar tus cosas" le ordeno Cadence de una manera pacifica pero mandativa

"Pero..." iba responder Skyla

'OBEDECE A TU MADRE" grito como si estubiera entrenando a la guardia real, es decir, MUY fuerte y cruel

Skyla solo lo vio y salio corriendo

"Gran trabajo de ordenarlo algo a tu hija de manera pacifica Shining" le dijo Cadence

"Que tal eh? Yo si tomo bien mi papel de autoridad" dijo alagandose a si mismo el capitan de manera orgullosa

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos dormian menos la princesa Skyla, sus problemas invadian su mente. Tenia una mascara negra, y vestida de negro, se quito las zapatillas de la realeza que traia al igual que el collar, quitandose su tiara y poniendolo en su buro. Salio por la ventana con una mochila y empezo a caminar cautelosamente, los guardias reales estaban protegiendo y revisando el Imperio, asi que estaba invadido de guardias

"Bien Skyla tal y como lo practicamos" penso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza usando el hechizo de teletransportacion, al abrir sus ojos estaba fuera del Imperio "Bien, salir sin vista, hecha" marco una palomita en una lista

"Segunda cosa" dijo en voz baja "Revisar mochila" bajo la mochila y empezo a checar si llevaba lo necesario "Revisar mochila, hecho"

Empezo a leer en voz baja la lista y la guardo, se puso la capucha que llevaba y empezo a correr, cada vez lejos del Imperio. Cuando ya estaba lejos empezo a volar, llegando a la barrera de Equestria

"Bien, el hechizo de teletransportacion" cerro sus ojos para al abrirlos aparecer alado del hogar de Midnight "Como puede vivir aqui Midnight, es escalofriante"

Empezo a caminar, con cuidado entro desde una ventana. Cerro con cuidado la respectiva ventana, para voltearse y hayarse con la sorpresa, entro a la habitacion de Larva. La princesa creia primero que era Midnight por el color, pero al verla de cerca, se dio cuenta que era una unicornio muy parecida a ella, a excepcion de los agujeros de su cuerpo, los colmillos y los colores "mas tetrico no podria estar el lugar" penso.

Se alejo y salio por la puerta, al cerrarla salio corriendo pero Larva ya se habia despertado

"PERO QUE?" grito mientras miraba que su ventana estaba mal cerrada "Alguien morira esta noche" se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto, caminando con cuidado buscando al intruso

"Midnight, donde estas?" penso mientras corria Skyla, parecia estar en una mansion embrujada, los candelarios, el color, las telarañas, todo daba miedo

Despues de mucho correr capto que al final de un pasillo habia una puerta, se acerco con cuidado y la abrio. Bajo las escaleras y vio unos ojos entre toda la oscuridad

"P-p-p-p" solo tartamudeaba con los cascos cruzados entre si, los 4 cruzados temblando de miedo

"Hooolaaa camarada" se acerco Toby mientras agarraba su cascoy agitaba rapidamente "Tu debes ser la novia de Midnight, Skyla, cierto?"

"p-p-p-p" seguia temblando Skyla

"Amm... yujuuuu, soy un pony igual que tuuuuu" decia Toby mientras tocaba con su casco a Skyla "Buscas a Midnight?"

"SI!" asintio de inmediato para seguir a Toby

"Apestoso" le avento una caja a la panza Toby a Midnight, quien estaba dormida encima de una caja despues de mucho buscar, haciendolo despertar de golpe

"AHHH! TOBY POR UN SEGUNDO DEJA DE SER TAN!" se quedo perpetlo al ver a Skyla ahi

"Hola Midnight" saludo sonrojada Skyla mientras sacudia su casco de un lado a otro

"Estoy soñando" se dijo a mi mismo "Y si sueño, hago lo que quiera en MI sueño" sonrio mientras se acercaba a Skyla

"Te aseguro que esto no es sueño Mid" le guiño el ojo a Midnight este que se chibeaba

"Si Midnight" interrumpio Toby "En un sueño no deberia dolerte esto" y con una fuerza tomada, Toby piso el casco de Midnight. El en vez de gritar solo salieron de su cara varios gemidos mientras rechinaba sus dientes y sus ojos mostraban el dolor "Aghh ahh ahhh agh"

"Ey, solo venia a decirte algo" dijo Skyla viendo aun a Midnight estar retorciendose de dolor "Debo salir de viaje unos dias, no vayas a Equestria o te descubriran, estare bien, si?" justamente al decir esto se dirijio a la salida del sotano

"Ah y una cosita" agrego Skyla "Al volver me pudieras explicar que haces viviendo en un sotano, adios" salio del cuarto

Midnight aun se retorcia de dolor mientras que Toby agitaba su casco sentado de un lado a otro "Adios alteza" dijo "Vaya Midnight, ya vi por que te gusta, es seeexyyy"

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia Midnight por el pisoton levanto un casco y le dio un coscorron a su amigo en la cabeza, pero con fuerza "N-no d-d-digas eso de ella!" le dijo molesto

"Bien que te gusta Midnight, sino, no te hubiera importaado" se rio toby mientras caminaba al fondo a su cama improvisada "Solo duermete y ya" agrego antes de caerse dormido el pony

Larva aun por su lado caminaba por los pasillos, siguio revisando hasta bajar al sotano, donde vio a su hermano

"Midnight, por un demonio que haces aqui?" le dijo

Midnight solo se levanto y la miro con una cara asesina

"Oh cielos, la pobreza esta muy cara y no teniamos dinero asi que te quitaron el cuarto, hay pobre de mi hermnito" dijo sarcasticamente Larva

"La pobreza esta muy cara?" levanto la ceja Midnight

"Hay solo callate, crei haber oido algo" salio molesta Larva a su cuarto, mas bien, su nueva guarida, la EX- habitacion de su hermano

 **Iba a hacer mas largo el capitulo, pero de poco en poco tiempo empezare a hacer capitulos mas largos jeje que malota soy (?) Espero les agrade, no olviden dejar un review, con que sea uno pequeñisimo estara bien**

 **Silverwolf850: Yase, menuda sorpresa, por que siempre pasan cosas raras en este fic? Que le pasa a la autora, esta loca o que? Apuesto que la mayoria prefiere que NO la encuentre para que torturen a Midnight ja ja bueno, eso imagino**

.

.

 **caninefemale: Lose, pero supongo que eso les divierte verdad XD Skyla tiene un corazon muy noble, ya veras que estara bien, bueno, con el tiempo veremos si no le pasa nada malo a ella por seguir a su corazon, oh vaya :) me alegra saber que te gusto el fic como para leerlo completo y ponerte al corriente, eso me enorgullece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest: Si, lose, es que no actualizaba por unos problemas, pero ahora lo hago a escondidas jiji Vaya, tu hermanita lee mis fics? Eso me alegra un monton :D los actualizare pronto, si no me da la inspiracion no los actuliazo para no estropearlos y hacerlos mejor de los que peudo ahora**


	10. Capitulo 10 - Inquietante

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 10 - Inquietante**_

Despues de salir a pie del castillo de los Changelings, apenas y pudo lograr hacer el hechizo de teletrasportacion para cruzar la gran barrera, pero estaba exhausta, jamas habia hecho tanto trabajo, asi que no le quedo de otra que ir volando y a casco. Duro muchisimo rato volando pero sus alas empezaron a agotarse, asi que fue a pie. Todo estaba oscuro, la Luna almbraba el cielo con ayuda de las estrellas. El tiempo pasaba, y su recorrido tambien, y ya estaba por llegar.

"Vamos Skyla, solo entra por la puerta" penso, ya no queria volar pero si entraba asi, la descubririan. No tuvo otra, camino hasta la ventana de su habitacion y empezo a aletear, al entrar se voltio y cerro la ventana. Lamentablemente al voltearse no pudo creer que vio

"PAPA" grito preocupada y sorprendida

"Oahhh..." bostezo Shining Armor parado en su puerta "Que hacias fuera de la casa tan temprano?"

"Amm... amm... no estaba afuera papa, lo que pasa es que estas soñando, las galletas que te comes en las madrugadas no son de ayuda" invento improvisadamente la alicornio

Shining solo quedo sorprendido de que ella supiera eso, era imposible, jamas habia sido visto, o al menos eso creia (capitulo 3) "Si? Sigo dormido, sabes Skyla, nadie sabe de que me como las galletas, asi que tienes razon, estoy soñando" salio confiado de la puerta

"Mi papa es tan tonto o es tan credulo" se burlo Skyla satisfactoriamente

Se quito la ropa negra y avento la mochila bajo su cama, por si pasaba otra situacion similar, ya tenia lo necesario. Ella se acerco a su buro, se puso las zapatillas de la realeza, al igual que su collar de princesa. Miro la tiara y se la puso mientras se miraba en el espejo "Tenia que ponermela, me siento menos culpable" la agarro y la dejo de nuevo. Se acerco a su cama y al fin cerro los ojos durmiendose inmediatamente

* * *

"TOC TOC" se oyo la puerta

"AHHHH!" se levanto irritada la princesa Skyla mientras se jalaba la crin molesta, se levanto bruscamente y abrio con fuerza la puerta "QUE QUIERES SWORD!" grito, dejando asustado a Sword apunto de dejandolo llorar

"No! no no no, perdon Sword, enserio, es que, tuve una mala noche, no pude dormir" mintio para evitar mostrar su secreto

Sword sonrio mientras secaba las lagrimas. Skyla miro a su reloj de pared y vio que apenas y habia dormido 5 minutos, solo esperaba que Sword se fuera para dormir de nuevo "Entonces hermanito, que haces aqui en mi habitacion?"

"Ah, mira lo hora" dijo el emocionado

Skyla hizo caso y volteo, para luego ser tumbada por su hermano "Sword, basta, detente"

"No puedo jijiji" rei mientras saltaba en la cama de su hermana

"Por favor Sword" suplico Skyla harta y cansada de no dormir nada "Por que tanta energia?"

"Es que ya quiero ir con la tia Celestia a Canterlot" decia emocionado el potrillo mientras le aventaba una almohada a su hermana "Jugamos a algo?"

"No!" respondio Skyla mientras ponia la almohada de nuevo en su cama "Que te parece si vas con mama a dormir, yo estoy muy cansada"

"Pero..."

"Sin peros Sword, es una orden como tu hermana mayor" dio mandativamente la orden la alicornio

Sword solo de una sonrisa bajo a una cara seria bajando de salto de la cama "Descansa" apenas iba a salir cuando Cadence aparecio en la puerta

"AHHH! ASI O MAS PEOR!" penso molesta Skyla, con esto nos damos cuenta que era otro porciento de ponys que se irritaba si no dormia. Ignoro a su madre que estaba en la puerta y se cobijo con fuerza hasta la cabeza y cerro los ojos. De la nada sintio como algo saltaba a su lado "Ya dejame en paz Sword"

"Skyla, tranquila" se acerco Cadence quitandole la cobija, pero Skyla hizo fuerza sin dejarla hasta que Cadence aplico mas fuerza y logro quitarla "Skyla ya despiertate"

"No!" contesto molesta Skyla hecha bolita con los ojos cerrados

"Si! Es una orden niña, ya nos vamos a Canterlot" dijo Cadence saliendo "Arreglate rapido, se que te tomas tu tiempo, y lo entiendo pero, hay que darnos prisa, pensamos llegar antes del mediodia"

Skyla abrio sus ojos como platos y volvio a ver el reloj, la ultima vez que checo fue cuando Sword le dijo, ahora eran las 8:00 am, mientras que con Sword eran las 6. 2 Largas horas pasaron volando con su hermano y sin dormir, solo refuzno y miro a Sword molesta

"Upss" dijo Sword con una sonrisa

La princesa lo miraba con su tic en el ojo mientras lo sacaba de su cuarto "Ahora dejame arreglar, es lo menos que puedes hacer" cerro de un portazo la puerta. Se acerco a su cama y se acosto "Tengo 10 minutos todavia, en lo que papa se baña"

* * *

Despues de unos momentos, la familia ya iba en la carroza a Canterlot. Como eran de la realeza, pues eran llevados por sus guardias de cristal. Sword miraba nada mas desde el cielo, mientras que Skyla estaba sentada con sus audifonos y su Ipod escuchando musica, mientras que de momentos su cabeza se iba hacia abajo por sueño.

'Skyla" dijo nervioso Shining Armor dirijiendose a su hija

"Papa" respondio en mismo tono la princesa levantando de golpe la cabeza, temiendo que preguntara por la noche anterior, aunque el capitan temia que no fuera sueño y lo hubiera visto comer las galletas

"Solo queria decirte que me encantarias que entrenaras un poco" dijo Shining

"Que?" se quito los audifonos "Dime que escuche mal"

"Pues no lo creo hija, veras, se que eres una princesa y que segun las peleas no es de tu estilo pero, no vendria mal, que tal si pasa una emergencia" explico el unicornio blanco

"Mama" intento argumentarse con su madre, quien siempre la defendia

"Muñeca, perdon pero concuerdo con tu padre esta vez" revelo la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza

"Que" decia indignada la muchacha

"No le veo lo malo" se entrometio de nuevo el pequeño de la familia "Mirame, e estado entrenando y vaya que sirve Skyla" decia presumiedo su cuerpo, el cual no tenia nada fuero de lo comun para un pequeño potranco, a excepcion de la cicatriz que tenia en su casco "Mi cicatriz lo demuestra"

"Sword, tu cicatriz fue por caerte y pegarte con una rosa, vaya que no dejabas de fre... molestar" evito decir la palabrota que consideraban mal sus padres "fregar"

"Bien Skyla, pensaba que podiamos empezar al llegar a Canterlot"

"Pff... ya que, no me queda de otro" decia molesta Skyla, aun estaba cansada y de malas por no dormir XD

* * *

Al llegar bajaron en el castillo y entraron. Caminaron hasta la sala real donde estaban las princesas, Celestia y Luna

"TIA CELESTIA" empezo a volar Sword hasta llegar a los cascos de su tia favorita

"Oh pero que grande estas Sword" lo apapachaba la princesa abrazandolo

"Es que estube entrenando" presumia de nuevo el potrillo

Se saludaron y el tipico cuando una familia se ve. Skyla se acerco a la princesa Luna

"Hola Tia Luna" se dieron un beso en el cachete (aqui en Mexico es una forma de saludar entre muchachas y muchachas, o muchachos y muchachos) para luego darse un abrazo "hace tiempo que no nos veiamos Tia" le guiño el ojo mientras ambas compartian una risa. Cadence llego y abrazo a Luna del cuello y a su hija tambien

"Y de que tanto se rien eh?" pregunto animadamente la princesa del amor

"Oh no, de nada Cadence" contesto Luna evitando no reir

Esperaron a que Cadence se fuera para hablar, digamos que Luna y Skyla eran muy unidas, se la pasaban de maravilla cuando estaban juntas

"Jajaja Tia, como fue posible que tuviera tu habilidad" reia Skyla

"Pues ya vez querida, es posible visitar los sueños de tus padres y burlarse un rato" empezaban a reir a carcajadas ambas

"Bueno, con su permiso, nos retiramos" dijo Celestia amablemente "Yerbabuena los ayudara a llevar sus cosas" dijo acercando a uno de sus sirvientes, de tez verde y su crin azul de ojos amarillos con una Cutie Mark de una taza de te

"Es nuevo verdad?" pregunto Skyla

"Sipi, asi es Skyla, asi que no seas tan dura con el" le respondio Luna tratando de calmar la risa. Pero Celestia solo dirijio su mirada a su hermana menor y se daba la vuelta para irse "Bueno Skyla, que te parece si al rato nos vamos a tomar algo?"

"Por mi no hay problema pero, por que se van, jamas se habian ido cuando llegamos" rezongo la princesa caprichosa y presumida

"Es que, bueno" empezo a explicarle a su sobrina "Digamos que hemos tenido nuevas amenazas y llegan tanto de muerte como de guerra y esos rollos, no queremos que les pase nada tanto a ustedes ni a los pueblos"

Skyla se preocupo, en cuanto dijeron eso penso en Midnight, temia que fuera de parte de ellos, Miro a sus padres con una mirada de pregunta

"Si, nosotros ya sabiamos" revelo Shining nervioso "Por eso la razon de que entrenes, me gustaria que estemos al tanto y bien preparados"

Skyla miro al piso decepcionada, era necesario que aceptara eso, tenia que defenderse tanto a ella como a su responsabilidad, solo miro cabizbaja y suspiro. "Bien, ayudare con lo que sea necesaria"

 **Que les parecio eh? Esta bien como va?**

 **Todo lo que tengan en mente dejenmelo saber escribiendome un review, aunque sea pequeño, si? Vale chicos, tratare de actualizar mas pronto cada vez**

 **Nos vemos luego, saludos!**


	11. Capitulo 11 - El entrenamiento empieza

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 11 - El entrenamiento empieza**_

Skyla miro al piso decepcionada, era necesario que aceptara eso, tenia que defenderse tanto a ella como a su responsabilidad, solo miro cabizbaja y suspiro. "Bien, ayudare con lo que sea necesaria" dijo resiganada la princesa "Pues peleare en la guerra"

"Wow wow wow" dijo Shining inquietado "nada de que vas a pelear en la guerra, Equestria necesita de tu poder asi que no pelearas si es que hay una guerra"

"Hay no entiendo entonces para que entrenare" secruzo de cascos la alicornio

"Cadence?" se oyo una voz detras de ellos

Los 4 voltearon a ver quien era, pues la voz era muy similar

"TWILIGHT!" grito emocionada Cadence mientras corria con su cuñada

Las 2 - _"Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar"_ decian mientras reian entre las 2

"Capitan Armor" dijo Flash Sentry mientras hacia reverencia a su excapitan, al igual que Shining solo hizo una reverencia

"Flash, recuerda que ahora tu eres de la realeza tambien, entre nosotros hay confianza" dijo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso pero se acerco a su oido "Espero que no hayas lastimado a mi hermanita, por que en caso de eso ya sabes que te espera" le susurro

"Por supuesto que" dijo aterrorizado el pobre guardia real

Sword Light salio volando velozmente hasta aventarse con su prima de la edad, quien tenia la misma edad pero era menor por unos meses. Rodaron ambos hasta que Sword termino encima "Star!" decia emocionado

"Sword jeje hola" reia Star Light, una pequeña alicornia

Sword sonrio y se levanto mientras la abrazaba "Huy te extrañana mucho, ya quiero jugar contigo" para luego acercarse otra potrilla, 2 años mayor que ellos, una alicornia llamada Smarty Cloud mientras se unia a su abrazo

Skyla miro como su familia se reunia, asi que solo camino hacia adelante para toparse con su primo

"Skyla" asintio Magic Night formalmente, otro alicornio

"Magic Night!" se acerco Skyla a su primo mayor "Brother! Tanto tiempo" lo abrazo

"Lose prima" volvio a asentir el alicornio

"Oye que te pasa?" le pregunto Skyla confundida "La ultima vez que nos vimos eran bien alocado como yo, y ahora que eres, un principito?"

Magic la miro con los ojos bien abiertos como platos mientras deslizaba su casco por el piso, pues cuando eran pequeños, Skyla y Magic habian creado sus codigos secretos. Skyla vio su casco y entendio a que se referia, ella asintio y estaban por salir de la sala cuando un cactus aparecio de la nada frente a ellos

"UJUJUJU' se escucho una risa que retumbaba por las paredes

"Hay no" dijo molesta Skyla sabiendo quien era. En eso, el cactus se volteo mostrando una cara en ella

"Vaya, mi familia querida" dijo la cara, era mas que obvio que era el Dios del Caos, es decir, Discord "Principe Magic Night y Princesa Skyla"

"Discord" dijeron ambos principes al mismo tiempo

Discord sonrio y desaparicio, para luego estar atras de Twilight y Cadence "Mis princesas favoritas, junto con Celestia y Luna ji ji que gusto vernos de nuevo"

* * *

El momento era mas hartante para Magic y Skyla, querian irse pero Discord los detenia a cada rato

"Jaja me extrañaron verdad" decia Discord muy confiado

"Si claro" dijo Shining algo harto "Con su permiso, Flash y yo tenemos que cuidar a Canterlot" salio rapido Shining Armo de ahi

"No, no es cierto" dijo Flash revelando la mentira

Shining golpeo su cara con su casco y jalo a Flash de la cola "SI! Si tenemos!"

El capitan Armor empezo a correr arrastrando a Flash "Creeme, me lo agradeceras"

Twilight miraba a Discord con ganas de matarlo "Discord, te dije que te quedaras en Ponyville!"

"Pero queria venir, toda mi familia reunida estaria genial" dijo mientras se acercaba a todos

"Dijiste que estarias con Spike" agrego Magic mientras se dirijia a su tio Discord

"hablando de Spike, se quedo en las dondes de Joe, lo traje conmigo je je espero no molestar, hay claro, no molestaria con eso, mantuve a la familia unida" decia inocentemente mientras aparecia una aura de angel encima de el

"Ps.. Magic" susurro Skyla dandole la oportunidad de escapar a su primo y a el

Magic asintio con una sonrisa y empezaron a alejarse. Discord alcanzo a verlos y trono sus dedos apareciendo frente a sus sobrinos "A donde van? Se perderan de la diversion, ademas deben entrenar sin mas no recuerdo"

Skyla y Magic abrieron sus ojos como platos viendose entre si 'QUE? TU TAMBIEN?" dijeron a coro

"Jaja al parecer entrenaran juntos chicos" se acerco Cadence

Twilight tambien se acerco "No les vendria mal, con las amenzas que hay estaria bien que estubieran alerta"

"Claro, despues de que vengan sus padres que sin mas no recuerdo, llegaran en 3, 2... 1" conto Cadence para que Shining y Flash aparecieron

"Te e mencionado lo tanto que te amo hoy querida?" pregunt Shining dandole un beso a su esposa

Flash solo se acerco apenado a Twilight "Que quede claro que Shining me obligo" mintio Flash

"EY EY EY" se quejo Shining dirijiendose a el

"y el show empieza" dijo Discord apareciendo unas palomitas y una soda mientras se sentaba en un sillon flotante

* * *

Shining Armor al ser principe y excapitan en Canterlot tomo la labor de entrenar a su hija y sobrino, para que luego Flash Sentry lo ayudara con los entrenamientos. Como todo entrenamiento de inicio, el unicornio blanco empezo a explicar varias cosas, pero ni Skyla o Magic habian puesto atencion, ya que hablaban entre si

"Entonces por que tu formalidad?" pregunto Skyla

Magic la volteo a ver "No te recomiendo que sigas con tu actitud hermanita" dijo Magic mientras suspiraba "Ya vez que eramos iguales en ese sentido pero, a mi mama le preocupo y estaba planeando a trasladarme a la escuela de Magia aqui en Canterlot"

"Y? Es genial estar aqui" decia tratando de evitar pensar en Midnight "Es bien curada pasar tiempo con la tia Luna"

"Prefiero pasar tiempo con la tia Celestia pero, en fin, vi a mi madre hablando con la tuya sobre tu comportamiento, si sigues asi te traeran aca a canterlot a vivir, y se que te molesta algo porque guardas un secreto que me diras"

Skyla lo miro asombrado "Amm... te lo digo cuando estemos solos, es demasiado privado" decia ella

"SI O SI?" pregunto Shining Armor mientras terminaba de explicar

"Si" dijeron al mismo tiempo los 2 primos

Discord aparecio para burlarse un poco mientras flotaba encima de Skyla "Por que no para mostrar si te pusieron atencion preguntas capitan Armor?"

"Buena idea Discord" agradecio el unicornio blanca

Ambos primos vieron con una cara matona a Discord diciendo 'Te odio, ve y jodete' con la mirada.

"Skyla, cual es el punto de las posiciones de combate" pregunto Shining

"Amm... ahh..." no sabia que decir Skyla "Que Magic te conteste"

La atencion fue a Magic quien tampoco sabia que decir

"Esto sera un largo proceso" dijo resignado el capitan, quien sabia que seria dificil entrenarlos, pues su terquedad era notoria. Magic y Skyla compartian miradas molestas por culpa de Discord, quien reia a carcajadas. Discord capto la atencion y se les acerco "No es mi culpa que se la pasaran chismeando ja ja ya quiero ver como entrenan"

 **Lamento si Midnight aun no aparece, lo mas probable es que aparezca en el que siga. Me alegra saber que a todos les agrado el capitulo jeje al parecer ya esperaban noticias de guerra, lo cual, esperaba ponerlo mas adelante pero para no aburrirlos mejor me adelante XD**

 **bernabex27: Descuida, no te preocupes ;) Bueno lo demas ya te lo e contestado por MP asi que no hay necesidad de repetirlo XD**

.

.

 **Silverwolf850: Jajaja Shining es bien credulo, o al menos por que confia mucho en su hija. Toda cansada y a entrenar, ademas del dolor de muela que le trae Discord, pobre de ella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meceronthebringer: Ah tranquilo, comprendo que la vida fuera del monitor te hata por completo, espero que todo vaya bien. La verdad la amenaza llego a Canterlot por que como es la capital, si dominan Canterlot, lograran llegar al Imperio de Cristal y luego a Ponyville y a los demas pueblos. Espero que sea una buena sorpresa lo que tengo en mente jijiji haber si les gusta.**

 **Que bueno que te guste Jijijij esperaba eso de su parte, saludos tambien desde Mexico!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eyedragon Ancalagon: Jeje que bueno... ya actualize uno de Shining Armor, ya me volvio la inspiracion y creo que lo retomare nuevamente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de irme dejare una referencia de como son los nuevos personajes:**

 **Magic Night: Un alicornio de tez azul oscura con crin morada aun mas oscura tirandole al negro, con ojos morados. Su Cutie Mark es un escudo rojo oscuro con 3 estrellas amarillas dentro del escudo. (15 años)**

 **Smarty Cloud: Es una unicornio de tez morada clara y su crin azul exactamente a la de su padre, de ojos azules oscuro. Sin Cutie mark (6 años)**

 **Star Light: Una pegaso de pelaje amarillo con la crin morada y sus ojos son morados. Sin Cutie Mark (4 años)**

 **Los 3 hijos de Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry**


	12. Capitulo 12 - Preparaos

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 12 - Preparaos**_

"Esto sera un largo proceso" dijo resignado el capitan, quien sabia que seria dificil entrenarlos, pues su terquedad era notoria. Magic y Skyla compartian miradas molestas por culpa de Discord, quien reia a carcajadas. Discord capto la atencion y se les acerco "No es mi culpa que se la pasaran chismeando ja ja ya quiero ver como entrenan"

Magic y Skyla se vieron molestos "Sabes Discord" dijo Magic

"Te odiamos" le dijeron a coro

"AJAJAJA" reia Discord, se moria a carcajadas "Uhh ya veo jajaja pero saben algo, aunque por mas que me odien, me necesitaran. Con su permiso" trono sus dedos y desaparecio

"Veo que ninguno supo la respuesta" dijo Shining Armor molesto

"Te amo papi" dijo Skyla intentando calmar las aguas

Magic sonrio nerviosamente "Sabes que eres el mejor tio"

Shining bufo molesta viendo a los 2 adolescentes, se miraba el enojo que tenia en su cara mientras que los muchachos sonreian muy nerviosos. El capitan sabia que era serio, puede que si no lograban alguna solucion pacifica, seria un caos de pelea, debian estar preparados pero al parecer ninguno lo tomaba enserio

* * *

Mientras tanto, con las princesas de mayor poder, estaban checando las cartas y amenazas recibidas que tenia. Estaban preocupadas

"Tia, crees que podamos solucionarlo esta vez?" pregunto Luna preocupada

"No lo se Luna" respondio Celestia sin desenfocarse de lo recibido "Pero hay que hacer algo pronto, puede que empiezen a atacar mientras nos distraemos"

"Que recomiendas? Exparsion de mas guardias? Hechizo?" preguntaba constantemente la princesa de la noche

"Lo posible que se pueda hacer, esta vez no creo que quieran detenerse" decia Celestia

Luna la miro preocupada, su hermana mayor no despegaba la mirada de todas las cartas y mensajes "Hermana, de quienes son las amenazas?"

"Ese es otro caso, no lo se, no dice nada, pero tengo la sospecha que fueron los mismos de hace 100.00 años" dijo Celestia mientras fijaba su mirada en la cara de Luna "La cosa es que no puedo recordar QUIEN era, quienes vinieron"

"Son poderosos con las mentes, pudimos con ellos pero su hechizo no fue terminado" interrumpio Luna intentando recordar, lo que fue en vano "Lo que jamas olvidare fue que se llevaron a Storm" decia Luna mientras se deprimia con eso

"Luna" Celestia con su ala abrazo a su hermana menor "Storm lo hizo para protegerte, de no ser por el, tu no estarias aqui"

La princesa menor suspiro mientras alzaba su mirada "No debio de ser asi, por mi culpa se lo llevaron, lo mataron por mi ignorancia" en cuanto dijo esto cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras que de su ojo salia una lagrima "El murio por mi culpa"

"No podemos estar seguras hermana" la trataba de consolar Celestia mientras se sentia mal

"Claro que nos lo mostraron, sean quienes sean los culpables le arrebataron la vida"

 _Flash Back: Luna P.V._

 _Ya va tiempo desde aquella batalla que tuvimos, no puedo recordar nada de la cara de los contricantes. No me acuerdo, no puedo, es imposible, Celestia tampoco puede, es dificil, lo que no puedo olvidar es la cara de Storm cuando fue llevado, miraba como tenia miedo, jamas mostraba su miedo frente a mi_

 _"LUNA!" me habia gritado cuando se lo llevaron, desde ese dia no lo pude ver. Al matar gran parte de aquel ejercito y desterrarlos lejos de Equestria dejaron una nota, aun no puedo dejarla de leer_

 _"Ya veras lo que pasa cuando se interponen en nuestro camino" leia y leia la nota_

 _Sali de mi habitacion hacia la puerta esperando a ver que me ganaba, no queria pensar en Storm, no podian hacerle nada a el. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Celestia se sentaba en el sofa. Por mas que espere llego lo que anhelaba saber, abri la puerta y vi una caja, no era muy grande asi que la meti. La coloque sobre la mesa pero no tenia valor para abrirla_

 _"Aqui esta" dijo Celestia acercandose_

 _"No puedo" dije mientras me quedaba helada "No puedo"_

 _Celestia me miro pero no devolvi la mirada. Se acerco a la caja y decidio abrirla con sus cascos, al abrirla no podia creer que habia, mis ojos se empaparon en un liquido, se empaparon de lagrimas mientras empezaba a llorar, sali corriendo a mi cuarto, no podia creerlo, no podia creer lo que vi, estaba el corazon de Storm Wings, mi querido amor, a la persona que tanto ame. Me habian mandado su corazon y sus alas, junto con una nota_

 ** _"Espero te guste nuestra sorpresa, el pago lo que ustedes nos hicieron, ya veran, esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos"_**

 _Fin Flashback_

Luna empezo a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hermana, Celestia no podia evitar sentirse mal por su hermana, debio haber sido terrible

"Luna por favor, calma, si tanto lo amas dejalo ir, el no te queria verte jamas triste" la consolaba Celestia

Luna solo lloraba "El esta muerto gracias a MI!"

* * *

"VAMOS CHICOS!" gritaba Shining Armor muy enfocado de entrenar. Magic Night empezaba a hacer las 100 lagartijas sin ningun problema, se apoyaba de sus alas, las hacia muy bien, al parecer el si tenia condicion "nada mal Magic" lo felicito. Se acerco a su hija, noto la gran diferencia. Skyla apenas y podia mantenerse en sus alas, apenas se levantaba y al bajar no pudo haciendo que sus alas se abrieran y cayera de cara en el suelo, por mas que no le gustara pegar su cara del suelo ahi la dejo

"Ahh! Es imposible" decia ella tirada

"Ttt tt tt" decia Shining mientras negaba con la cabeza "Ni siquiera 1 hija, ni siquiera 1"

"No es mi culpa que no me allas entrenado hace tiempo o que no sea varon" se defendia sin moverse la princesa

"Andale Skyla" le decia su primo haciendo las lagartijas con sus alas "No es tan dificil"

"Habla por ti mismo" alzaba la cara pero sin levantarse Skyla "Tu eres fan de los deportes"

"Jajaja esa es la ventaja" decia glorioso el principe de tez azul mientras seguia haciendolas

Shining miro a los muchachos, se acerco a su hija y la acomodo con su magia en la posicion correcta "Bien hija, solo es levantarte y bajar, no es complicado"

"Eso lo dices por que tu eras el CAPITAN, no crees que por alguna razon te ascendieron a ese puesto? Por ser el mejor dahhh" decia algo hartada la princesa mientras se levantaba "Ademas, yo soy una princesa, las zapatillas y mi collar no me permitiran hacer ese tipo de cosas, y menos mi queria tiara/corona"

Su padre la miro seriamente hasta sonreir de tener una idea 'Bien dicho hija, entonces quitatelas"

"Que? No!" se nego la alicornia rosa "No puedo, una princesa siempre debe traerlas, y no me contradigas papa porque eso me lo enseño mi mama"

Shining Armor sabia que no podia contradecir eso, Magic solo miraba aguantando las ganas de reir aun terminando las 100 largatijas.

"En este caso esta la excepcion, ella sabe el por que, anda, quitatelos, yo los cuidare" se acerco Shining a su hija mientras extendia su casco

Skyla lo miro con un tic en su ojo mientras que se quitaba las zapatillas, el collar y su corona

"Ahh" decia ella mientras tocaba el suelo "Se van a ensuciar mis cascos"

"delicada JA JA" le dijo Magic ya parado, pues habia terminado el ejercicio

"Mira quien lo dice" dijo molesta Skyla mientras lo volteaba a ver amenazadoramente "Calladito te ves menos feo"

"Jajaja Skyla, estando o no callado siempre soy guapo" dijo mientras reia vanidosamente

Skyla lo miro y se abalanzo a el, pero este solo se agacho haciendola volar y luego hechandose encima de ella (Imaginen la tipica nube que se hace en una pelea donde solo se oyen los golpes y eso)

* * *

A lo lejos, en las torres del palacio estaban viendo tanto la princesa del amor y la princesa de la amistad

"Sabes, sigo sin entender bien la relacion que tienen Magic y Skyla" dijo Twilight

"Supongo que es la manera de representar su amor y manera amistosa" respondio Cadence

"Jamas lo habia visto jugar asi con los demas de sus amigos, a ningun mas bien, con alguna niña jamas, con Thunderbolt siempre se llevaba asi"

Cadence la miro a ver confundida "Thunderbolt es el hijo de Rainbow verdad?"

"Asi es" asentia Twilight devolviendo su mirada hacia donde entrenaban "Pero se que en cualquier momento se detendran"

"Si, despues de acabar con sus energias en vez de dejarlas para entrenar" contesto la alicornia rosada

Magic Night y Mi Amore Skyla Armor seguian peleando, mientras que Shining los miraba sorprendidos

"OIGAN CHICOS! BASTA! DETENGANSE!" les decia mientras se acercaba a los primos peleando intentando separarlos sin usar fuerza "Mejor guarden la energia para entrenar"

"3" conto Twilight desde arriba

"2" conto Cadence

"1" dijeron las cuñadas al tiempo para luego ver que Magic y Skyla dejaron de pelear, cada uno quedo tumbado acostado boca arriba con su crin hecha un desastre y llenos de moretones. Cada no estaba a su lado, jadeando fuertemente

"Ahora quiero que ustedes 2 se disculp..." no pudo terminar de hablar el unicornio blanco

Pues ambos alicornios empezaron a reirse a carcajadas "Jajajaja buena esa Skyla" dijo con una sonrisa el alicornio macho extendiendo su casco al de su prima para luego chocarlas

"Nada mal Magic, siempre termino perdiendo ante ti jajaja" reia Skyla mientras respiraba cansadamente

"Pero que?!" decia sorprendido el capitan Armor

"Sorprendido Tio?" pregunto Magic conteniendo la risa

"Creiste que realmente ibamos a pelear jaja ahhh aunque no parezca se golpear" reia Skyla

Ahora el que tenia el tic era Shining Armor mientras los miraba a ambos, de la nada sintio una mano en su hombro, pudo ver que era Discord "Ujuju esa no te la esperabas verdad capitan Armor? Ujuju" reia mientras se estiraba. Luego se dirijio caminando a los 2 jovenes "Ajaja me sorprenden ustedes 2, no vendrian mal siendo los descendientes a mi labor del caos pero aun tengo mucho que dar"

"Seguimos odiandote tio Discord" volvieron a decir al tiempo ambos jovenes para luego reirse

* * *

Si nos enfocamos muy apartados de Equestria nos encontraremos en el reino de los changelings donde vive Midnight Metamorphosis con su querida familia.

"Metamorphosis! Larva!" grito Chrysalis a sus hijos

Ambos hijos se acercaron a su madre

"Que sucede madre?" pregunto Larva muy atenta, mientras que Midnight solo miraba aburrido

"Necesito pedirles algo" empezo a hablar Chrysalis de manera mandativa "Hemos recibido la carta que tanto esperabamos"

"NO? ENSERIO?!" grito emocionada Larva

Chrysalis asintio con una sonrisa malevola. Ambas yeguas empezaron a emocionarse, mientras que Midnight solo miraba con una cara matona

"yay" dijo el de una manera tan finjidda llena de aburrimiento mientras levantaba su casco debilmente

"Midnight, es lo que tanto anhelabamos" dijo Chrysalis orgullosamente "Al fin podremos pelear contra Equestria y mejor aun, no seremos los unicos, puede que no seamos los lideres esta vez pero podremos tener una gran oportunidad de ganar"

"Yay" repitio del mismo modo el hibrido

La reina de los Simuladores lo miro molesto acercandose a el "Quiero que muestres interes, por que tanto TU y tu HERMANA pelearan de este lado"

"Yay" repetia el hibrido desinteresado y sin asumir las consecuencias que llevaria si se negaba

"Estoy sospechando, es que estas del lado de los ponys?" pregunto la mayor

"Nop" mintio el con el mismo tono "Solo que nose de que nos servira pelear, conociendo a esos tipos al ganar no nos dejaran entrar de nuevo o nos usaran de esclavos, ademas soy pacifista"

Chrysalis lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto "Seas pacifico o no, pelearas, y yo me encargare de eso" lo alzo con su magia y se lo llevo. Camino al final del pasillo y abrio la puerta mientras lo aventaba "te quedaras aqui en el sotano hasta que tengas ganas de pelear"

El hibrido se levanto y acomodo la crin "Jaja ni sabe que ya no le temo a este lugar" luego se acerco a Toby "Hayaste las 7 cajas?"

"Te sorprendera saber que la que nos hace falta es la misteriosa caja de Skyla" le dijo Toby

"QUE?! NO NO NO NO NO" empezo entrar en panico para luego desmayarse

* * *

A lo lejos, muy lejos, mas que Equestria o el Reino de los Changelings habian un castillo en ruinas, escondido entre los arboles del bosque

"Señor" se acerco un pony pegaso a un trono que habia volteado, donde habia una persona

"Metal Flight, que sucede?" pregunto el pony que estaba en el trono sin voltear

"El Grupo A esta bien restaurado" dijo el pegaso Metal Flight, pero este no era uno ordinario. Algo habia en sus alas que lo hacia diferente a un pony normal

"Y los demas grupos?" pregunto la mayor autoridad

"En proceso" respondio Metal Flight

"Uhhm.. de acuerdo Metal" le dijo para que se fuera, estando solo miro hacia el cielo "Ya pronto llegaremos a Equestria, con nuestros aliados al fin tomaremos Equestria, no es asi mi querida mascota?" pregunto a "mascota", pero no era una mascota real. Volteo a su derecha para ver un pony pegaso casi mas de la mitad hecho de metal. Era un android, el cual solo asintio con su cabeza sin decir nada

 **Vaya capitulo largo que e hecho, no creen? Intentare hacer los capitulos haci de largo a partir de ahora, les parece la idea? Hoy si estaba inspirada XD**

 **Espero les agrade, no olviden dejarme un review, sea pequeño o no, todos sus comentarios los recibire**

 **Silverwolf850: Si, que bueno que se casaron... Jaja ese Dios del caos puede que aunque moleste mucho vaya a dar una gran ayuda en un futuro. Pobre de ellos, vaya que se negaran XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comet Galaxy: Me alegra que te hayan gustado ambos capitulos, Asi es, si no mejora su comportamiento puede que sea mandada a Canterlot a la escuela especial de magia, la escuela mas estricta y disciplinaria de Equestria. Pero aun asi tiene que entrenar ja ja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meceronthebringer: No hay de que, me alegra que vaya bien ;) Entiendo la flojera que da eso jajaja me paso lo mismo cuando me mude XD Era para no confundirte en los proximos capitulos, aunque es normal estar distraido en las mudanzas jaja es frustante :D Pues ni le importan, para ella lo mas importante es el amor, claro, junto con su apariencia y ser popular, le sera muuuy dificil dejar de pensar en Midnight, pero tendra que, ya sea ahora o en un futuro.  
Saludos a ti tambien!**

.

 **Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Saludos desde Mexico!**


	13. NOTA

**_NOTA_**

Hola mis queridisimos lectores, les va gustando el fic?

Bueno este no sera un capitulo, solo vengo a dejarles una nota:

Veran, en pocos dias me voy de vacaciones (UJUJU YAY POR MI) Asi que se podria decir que seran vacaciones "familiares" y no tendre el tiempo suficiente como para estar haciendo capitulos del fan fic, ademas de que pues, son vacaciones y estare descansando mas de lo normal.

Puede que deje reviews en varias historias pero no actualizare los fics, cuando vuelva hare lo posible para subir uno y les cuento como fue XD

 ** _Nos vemos en un tiempo, Suerte!_**


	14. Capitulo 13 - No lo creo

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

 _ **Hola mis queridisimos lectores! Como estan? Me extranaron? Yo se que no ;) Pues e vuelto para volver a la rutina de escribir fics, pues mis vacaciones fuera de mi ciudad han terminado, asi que ya tengo tiempo para escribir**_

 _ **Que les digo de mis vacaciones? No fueron las mas divertidas o geniales pero debo admitir que me encantaron, normalmente se arruinan por problemas familiares (por mi culpa y mi padre) pero esta vez no hubo ninguna pelea, fui a DisneyLand, a un Zoo, a la playa, y muchisimos lugares donde disfrute mucho**_

* * *

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 13 - No lo creo**_

Ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas, y Skyla ni Magic habian entrenado mas de 1 hora, solo se la habian pasado hablando o negandose a hacer lo que les ordenaba Shining Armor, el cual, estaba apunto de estallar de ira.

"BIEN!" grito Shining ya harto "CON USTEDES NO SE PUEDE TRABAJAR!"

"No te enojes papa, relax" le dijo Skyla, pero solo recibio un gesto molesto de parte de su padre

"Haber, ustedes ya no me hablaron por papa ni tio, de acuerdo?" les dijo muy molesto "No queria llegar hasta ese punto pero, no me dejan de otra mas que tomar el papel del Capitan Armor, el cual no tiene favoritismo ni compasion, mañana ya veran lo que les espera"

"Wow tranquilo Tio" le dijo confundido el joven alicornio

Shining armor solo lo volteo a ver molesto con un ceño fruncido mientras bufaba "Capitan Armor"

"Wow tranquilicese Capitan Armor" dijo en mismo tono el alicornio

"Mejor vayanse, hoy se que ustedes no haran nada" se fue de ahi muy molesto el unicornio

Skyla y Magic se vieron confundidos "jajajaja" empezaron a reir de nuevo ante tal acto, juntos, siempre enfadaban con quien estaban. Discord se unio a su risa tambien riendo "Ujuju vaya, sigo pensando que tienen buen toque en el caos jajaja"

"Ahora por que tan unido a nosotros Discord?" pregunto Skyla

"Bueno" empezo a explicar "Son mas divertidos que antes, y ustedes 2 me necesitaran muuuchisimo JAJAJA" rio mientras desaparecia

Ambos alicornios solo se miraron y empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del palacio, para toparse con sus madres

"Y como fue el entrenamiento?" pregunto Twilight Sparkle

"Nada mal mama, estubo genial" mintio Magic por lo sucedido

"Exacto" asintio Skyla "Ganamos habilidad, y... habilidad, y... habilidad.."

"Y!" agrego Magic Night "Fuerza"

Cadence y Twilight se miraron, para luego devolver su mirada a los principes "Saben, no me hace sentir bien que nos mientan" dijo Cadence

"EH?" dijeron a coro Skyla y Magic sorprendidos

"Estubimos viendo todo su entrenamiento, y vaya que no me enorgullece su conducta" revelo Twilight un poco molesta pero sin hacerlo notar

"Hay por favor queridas princesas" volvio a interrumpir Discord abrazando a Twilight y Cadence "Es normal en jovenes como ellos" mientras les hablaba hizo una seña para que se fueran los jovenes. Ambos sin pensarlo 2 veces sonrieron y saliendo volando de ahi

* * *

Midnight al fin despertaba de su desmayo, Toby rapido se levanto mientras dejaba de dibujar

"Buenos dias Midnight" dijo Toby

"No es momento de bromas Toby" interrumpio Midnight tambien levantandose frustado. Salio corriendo del sotano para ir a la puerta pero para su sorpresa

"Que?" empezo a tratar de abrir la puerta pero la perilla no dejaba moverse "Que demonios?" decia molesto intentando abrir la puerta

"Al parecer esta cerrada Midnight" dijo Toby detras de el

"NO? ENSERIO?" aplico el sarcasmo molesto el hibrido ahora dando patadas a la puerta, pero era inutil, no podia abrirse. Tarde o temprano podrian encontrar su caja de secretos, pero no podia abrir la puerta

"MUAJAJA" se oyo la risa de su madre "Recuerda Midnight, no podras salir hasta que prometas pelear, la puerta esta hechizada asi que no podras salir"

"No" dijo en voz baja Midnight preocupado "No podras ganarme, mi voluntad es mayor que la tuya, ya veras que no aceptare"

*5 minutos despues*

"MAMA ABRE LA PUERTA! PELEARE! ENSERIO LO PROMETO" gritaba desconsolado el hibrido pateando aun la puerta

"Enserio Midnight, no te entiendo, no entiendo a ls changelings" dijo Toby desde abajo

"SHHHH!" le grito Midnight desesperado

Poco despues, Chrysalis abrio la puerta "Bien, pelearas, y mas vale que si planeas algo entre tus cascos ya veras como te va de mal" se fue ella

Metamorphosis salio de inmediato, miro a los lado y empezo a buscar la caja

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y la princesa Luna ascendio como todas las noches a la Luna a su respectivo lugar, donde alumbraba una hermosa luz junto a las pequeñas estrellas. Al terminar con esto, Luna no pudo dejar de pensar en Storm Wings, lo cual, le causo cancelar la salida con Skyla a beber algo, se sentia muy mal y no queria ver a nadie. La princesa Skyla entro a su respectiva habitacion donde dormia junto con su hermano/primo Magic. Ella se recosto exhausta sobre su cama

"Cansada Skyla?" bajo un libro que leia de su cara el principe

"Mucho, si" respondio Skyla con los ojos cerrados intentando dormirse, pero de la nada sintio algo bizcoso y escurridiso pasar sobre sus cascos, de ser bizcoso paso a sentirse tambien algo distinto, como rasposo. Ella solo quedo confundida y se levanto, para ver que tenia una serpiente enredada en su casco trasero derecho "AHHHH!" grito ella levantandose de inmediato mientras saltaba. Magic solo la volteo a ver confundido para ver de lo que gritaba

"Skyla calmate" se acerco Magic mientras la levantaba con su magia y quitaba a la serpiente

"COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! AHHH!" gritaba asustada la princesa "Que era esa cosa!?"

"No me digas que te asusta una simple vivorita" decia Magic poniendose a la serpiente en su cuello

"Aleja esa cosa de mi!" gritaba ella asustada y paniquiada "Me dan miedo esas cosas asquerosas, me dan pavor los reptiles y esas cosas"

"Ufff Skyla" reia ligeramente el alicornio al ver lo sucedido mientras acariciaba con su casco a la serpiente que posaba en su hombro, de un color blanco con rayas negras "No temas, esta serpiente es mi mascota, la nombre Blizz"

"A-a-a-ah" tartamudeaba asustada la princesa ante tal animal "Y-y-y-y t-tu m-mama sa-sabe que la t-tienes?"

"Nop" respondio Magic muy confiado "Ella no sabe nada, asi que no le digas"

"Pero como la conseguiste entonces" se acerco Skyla a la criatura con un poco de temor mientras pasaba su casco en su rasposa piel

"Ser popular a escondidas tiene sus ventajas hermanita" empezo a presumir vanidosamente el principe

Skyla rodeo los ojos harta para luego contestarle "Magic sabes bien que tambien soy asi en mi casa y en la escuela, me vas a decir o no?"

"Oh que relax niña" le dijo su primo "Tengo un amigo de unos 17 años, que logra conseguir animales salvajes, casi casi los trafica y me dio la oportunidad de conseguir a Blizz como mi mascota, la verdad, te vendria bien una Skyla"

"Tu crees?" pregunto emocionada la alicornia rosa

"Simon, mira, tengo la lista de animales que puede conseguirte" saco una gran lista de su mochila, debia ser raro para un principe trabajar en ese tipo de casos "Bien, tenemos amm... una vibora?"

"No"

"Mmm... un dragon de komodo?"

"No"

"Que te parece una rana?"

"Ni loca"

"Una tarantula?"

"EWWWW NOOO!" grito Skyla de nuevo de manera asustada "Oye que clase de animales tiene el, no dijiste que eran salvajes?"

"Pues si pero las primeras opciones son las mejores" explico Magic muy confiado

"Sabes que? Olvidalo, puedo vivir sin una mascota" se acosto de nuevo en su cama "Y ENCARGATE QUE BLIZZ DUERMA A TU LADO, NO AL MIO"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la rutina cambio. Obligatoriamente despertaron a Magic y Skyla demasiado temprano, mientras que Celestia y Luna se encargaban desesperadamente en las amenazas, que al parecer, ahora eran mayores. La probabilidad de salvarse de un ataqu era de 1 de 100, es decir, casi imposible, lo mas seguro es que tendrian que pelear

Skyla aun adormilada camino hacia fuera del castillo, a la seccion de entrenamiento, pero para su sorpresa no estaba Shining Armor, sino Cadence ahi parada "Entonces que mama? Se supone que tu me entrenaras" dijo en voz burlona

"Te sorprenderia lo que no sabes de tu madre Skyla" respondio en mismo tono la princesa del amor, dejando a Skyla confundida "Se que no quieres entrenar, yo te dije que una princesa no debe pelear pero ahora necesito que me creas y te pongas las pilas hija"

"Y como por que? Tu ni siquiera sabes pelear" respondio Skyla parandose frente a su madre

Ella sonrio y dijo "Mira, quedate ahi y observa" Cadence camino hacia una de las paredes del cuartel y empezo a explicar "Un buen amigo llamado Time Turner que vive en Ponyville es bueno con la tecnologia, el ayudo a instalar eso, aunque creo que tu lo conoces como Dr. Whooves, en fin, es una nueva aplicacion para entrenar" al terminar de explicar, se quito la zapatilla del casco derecho delantera y lo puso en un idenificador para luego abrir varias puertas a su alrededor. De ahi salieron varios hologramas en 3d con forma de guardias con armadura. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza alzo su cabeza con fuerza dejando escapar uno de sus rayos de magia azules para luego haberse creado una armadura de color rosa fiusha oscuro con negro (parecida a la de Shining Armor) Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos brillaban de un blanco intenso. Ella solo dio un salto y sorprendentemente empezo a combatir de una manera violenta

Lanzaba rayos magicos, daba patadas al aire como a la vez puñetazos y varios tipos de ataques durante unos minutos, Skyla miraba en shock al ver como su madre peleaba, nadie esperaba eso de una princesa, y menos la que es reconocida por exparsir "amor". Miraba sorprendida para luego que Shining Armor se acercara a su hija "Lose hija, tu madre es unica"

Skyla solo dio 3 parpadeos seguidos

"Es la unica chica que conozco que pelea asi de bien" seguia diciendo el embobado

Unos minutos despues mas de 500 hologramas habian sido gastados y desaparecidos sin rastro, y Cadence no tenia ni una marca (quizas porque eran hologramas... drtt XD) Ella volteo con una gran sonrisa acomodandose la crin "Sorprendida hija?"

Skyla solo parpadeo 3 veces mas

"Esa es mi chica" dijo Shining Armor muy emocionado dandole un beso a su esposa

"p-p-p-porque JAMAS me lo dijeron?!" pregunto Skyla muy sorprendida, le era eso muy extraño

"No creimos que fuera a ser necesario, no estoy muy orgullosa de este don" le dijo Cadence "Mi padre de sangre me obligaba a entrenar"

"Un momento, haber si entendi" interrumpio la alicornia mas pequeña, hubo un pequeño silencio que ella mismo rompio "No, la verdad no entendi nada"

'En pocas palabras hija, necesito que tomes esto enserio. Si el ataque se hara debes estar preparada, si?" le dijo cariñosamente la madre a su hija

La pequeña alicornia solo empezo a pensar para dar una sonrisa y asentir "Pues en ese caso, tendre que pelear, no?"

 **Gracias a todos por haberme deseado tan buenas vacaciones, me alegra saber su preocupacion y recibir sus buenos deseos ^^ Les agradezco tanto, y dedico esto a ustedes. En especial a _bernabex27, Eyedragon Ancalagon, Comet Galaxy, Meceronthebringer_ y a _ n1god_**

 **Espero les agrade este capitulo**

 **Saludos desde Mexico!**


	15. Capitulo 14 - Enojos

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

* * *

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 14 - ENOJOS**_

La pequeña alicornia solo empezo a pensar para dar una sonrisa y asentir "Pues en ese caso, tendre que pelear, no?"

Cadence sonrio ante la respuesta de Skyla, al fin habia aceptado lo que debia hacer. Asi que solo se animo a decir "Bien hija, en ese caso te quedas con tu padre para entrenar"

"ESPERA! QUE?" dijo ella confundida alcanzando a su madre "Estas diciendo que tu no me entrenaras?"

"Mis tecnicas son muy avanzadas cariño, cuando llegues a mis alturas tratare de entrenarte" rio simpaticamente la princesa del amor mientras desaparecia su armadura y salia de ahi. Shining Armor sonrio al ver a su hija, pues aun seguia en pie lo del Capitan Armor, haciendo sonreir nerviosamente a Skyla

"Señorita Armor, lista para empezar?" pregunto el

"Pues la verdad..." no pudo terminar de hablar por ser interrumpida por su padre

"E DICHO SI ESTA LISTA!" grito el Capitan Armor

"Pero no me has deja..."

"ESTAS LISTA?"

"Oye pap..."

"ESTAS LISTA?"

"Si"

"NO TE ESCUCHO!" grito Shining Armor con un ceño fruncido

"Si señor" asintio Skyla ya resignada "No vamos a esperar a Magic?"

Shining Armor dejo la postura y susurro 'No, salio a hacer algo con tu tia Twilight, bueno, seguire como el Capitan Armor" volvio a tomar la postura para luego empezar el entrenamiento de su hija

* * *

Mientras tanto, la princesa Luna se desvio de los trabajos pendientes mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos, caminaba por los pasillos para luego ver un pergamino a lo lejos de su Cutie Mark, la princesa de la noche era ella y no podia evitar a veces tener celos de la atencion de su hermana todavia, aun dejando de ser Nightmare Moon aun sentia algo de envidia pero no lo mostraba ahora. Sabia que no era logico volver a ser Nightmare Moon, sabia que ella si era amada, pero le hacia falta al dueño de su corazon, no podia dejar de pensar en Storm Wings

"Luna vaya que sorpresa" se acerco volando Discord a su lado

"Que necesitas Discord" pregunto Luna sin dirijirle la mirada, queria estar sola pero Discord no se iria tan facil

"Por que tan solitaria sin hacer tu trabajo eh?" se le acerco mas

"Necesito mi tiempo a solas Discord, por que no vas con los niños o nose, por alla" ordeno ella

"Bahh... quiero pasar tiempo contigo Luna querida" la abrazo del cuello, pero solo causo que Luna se separara "Obviamente ante tu comportamiento algo tienes"

"Discord te lo pido enserio, quiero estar sola" camino con postura hacia otro lugar

"Esto es por Storm Wings?" pregunto Discord sin moverse, pero Luna solo se detuvo en seco sin decir nada mientras levantaba la cabeza. Solto un gran suspiro evitando no derramar las lagrimas pero no dijo nada "Creo que mejor me mantengo callado, no?"

"Discord, no es motivo de burla, no porque a la persona que amas este viva quiere decir que es con todos!" grito mientras con sus 2 cascos golpeaba el piso creando un temblor en el pasillo y abriendo unas grietas, para luego salir corriendo mientras las largimas salian de sus ojos, ese dolor le pesaba y ahora con mas razon. Por su mente pasaba "ACABARE CON EL QUE ME HIZO ESTO" Estaba lista para pelear, aunque tuviera que dar su vida para quitarse el pesame de encima

"Luna" dijo Celestia mientras entraba, pero la princesa menor no contesto nada "No tienes que decir nada, Discord me conto"

Esto solo enfurecio mas a Luna "Y AHORA QUE SE CREE EL!?" se volteo molesta gritando mientras fruncia el ceño y las lagrimas salian en una manera extrema, dado que hasta sus ojos solo se miraba agua

"Luna" repitio Celestia sorprendida "Perdoname enserio por lo que dire, pero, debes dejar ir a Storm"

"QUE!" grito ella

"Se que lo amabas, y el a ti, tanto que odiaria verte asi, el era de esos ponys que odiaba ver a su amada sufriendo, dejalo ir para que descanse ya en paz" explicaba Celestia mientras se acercaba

"NI TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE!" grito con ira sacando magia de su cuerno "Crei que me comprenderias hermana, y veo que no"

"Por supuesto que te comprendo, no es facil vivir con la culpa de perder a alguien que tanto amas Luna, y lo vivi cuando te vi ser Nightmare Moon, fue mi culpa que pasara eso, pero tienes que ser fuerte hermana..."

Luna sabia que en parte Celestia tenia razon, dejo de fruncir el ceño mientras aun derramaba lagrimas y salia corriendo a darle un abrazo "Lo extraño tanto" Celestia solto una lagrima y le devolvia el abrazo "Lose"

"Aunque no lo conociera se que fue un gran semental" se acerco Cadence mientras cerraba la puerta "Oi todo, y creo lo mismo que Celestia Luna, las 3 perdimos a seres queridos pero tienes que superarlo, por mas que duela en un futuro te hara sentir bien y ser mas fuerte"

La princesa Luna la volteo a ver mientras sonreia, realmente ahora se sentia apoyada pero aun debastada, habia algo que la bloqueaba pensar que Storm se habia ido, aun lo sentia cerca, pero no estaba segura

* * *

En el reino de los Changelings, Midnight llevaba mas del dia buscando la bendita caja que no aparecia. Salio del palacio para buscar ahi cuando se topo con uno de sus amigos de raza Changeling

"Metamorphosis" se acerco el joven a el "Chingado contigo, siglos sin hablarte, que hacias o que?"

"Estube ocupado Flama, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora" respondio Midnight tratandolo de evadir

"Oh pero que te paso? Que la novia ya no te deja salir con amigos o que?" bromeo el tal Flama

Midnight lo volteo a ver con una mirada amenazadora "Flama dejame solo, dile a Darkness, Dakota y a Zar que luego los busco, ahora no puedo"

"Bien pues" acepto Flama "Te enteraste de la batalla que pelearemos"

"Como crees que no eh? Soy hijo de Chrysalis, LA REINA! Obviamente iba a enterarme, antes que todo, asi que si ya me permites largate de mi vista y del palacio por que sino JURO QUE TU!"

"QUE YO QUE HABER!?" lo desafio Flama

Midnight entro en razon de su comportamiento, cada vez se ponia mas agresivo, lo cual era malo, no le agradaba "Flama, solo, dejame, no es mi mejor dia"

"Mañana ehhh, mañana aqui estaremos los 4" salio volando el changeling

El hibrido al verlo alejarse solo se golpeo en la nuca, se estaba comportando raro y el tiempo se le agotaba. Camino hacia dentro a buscar la caja para encontrarse con Larva ahora

"Mira lo que haye Metamorphosis" dijo burlonamente Larva recargada en algo

"Haber, que hayaste ahora?" pregunto Midnight harto y molesto de todo

Larva sonrio para empujar con fuerza una caja de color negro que quedo hasta el frente de Midnight, el se soprendio al verla, pero no estaba seguro e que era. Miro extrañado al ver la caja y devolvio la mirada a Larva "Que es esto?" pregunto el

Su hermana solo lo miro mientras le guiñaba el ojo "Fijate abajo"

Midnight obedecio y checho abajo, tenia escrito su nombre, era nada mas y nada menos la caja de Skyla, su hermana la habia hayado "Larva! La viste!?"

"Nop" respondio Larva "Estaba ocupada decorando tu cuarto, digo, mi nueva habitacion. Pero me parece que tiene algo que me gustara" con su magia levanto la caja y se la puso enfrente

"Larva te ordeno que no veas eso!" le grito Midnight molesto

'Quien eres para darme ordenes, eh?" pregunto Larva desafiantemente

"TU HERMANO MAYOR!" contesto con una voz alzada el hibrido

Larva empezo a reir "Sabes bien que tu y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, somos hermanastros, tu padre era un estupido pony, asi que a mi me da derecho de mandarte, siendo la legitima"

"AUN ASI LARVA!" le grito de nuevo su hermano "POR QUE ERES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO? QUE TE HICE YO?"

"TU!" grito ella "TU!" sin poder decir nada "TU TENIAS LA ATENCION"

"AHORA DE QUE CARAJOS HABLAS? QUE ATENCION TUVE YO? TU FUISTE LA CONSENTIDA TODA TU VIDA, YO APENAS Y OIA AQUI MI NOMBRE" contesto

"MENTIRA!" le grito Larva, quien raramente tenia lagrimas entre sus ojos "Yo no fui la consetida al principio, fuiste tu. Tuve que hacerme mas cruel que lo que esperaba mama para al fin conseguir su atencion, cuando al fin consegui lo que tanto queria no podia dejar que vieras la realidad y me volvi asi, es naturaleza ahora! SI NO FUERA POR LA ATENCION QUE TU TUVISTE DEJANDOME A UN LADO Y RECIBIENDO TODA LA ATENCION, JAMAS HABRIA SIDO ASI" revelo ella a un fuerte llanto, dejando a Midnight sorprendido ante eso

"Lar-larva, por que jamas me dijiste?" pregunto sorprendido Midnight

"POR QUE JAMAS ME TUVISTE CARINO!" grito ella lanzandole un rayo mientras tomaba la caja "Sea lo que sea que tengas en esta caja se que es valiosa" al terminar de decir esto tomo la caja y se encerro en su cuarto. Midnight se levanto de lo afectado que estaba del rayo y se dirijio a su ex-cuarto, pego su oreja a la puerta alcanzando a oir los sollozos de su hermana menor, pero tenia razon, eran hermanastros, no eran 100% de sangre

"Larva" dijo el desde un lado de la puerta "Perdoname, jamas quize crear eso, no tienes que ser cruel si no lo eres"

"DEJAME SOLA" se alcanzo a oir desde al otro de la puerta

"Larva, por favor, hare lo que sea, perdoname" repitio el hibrido muy mal

* * *

Minutos despues, Midnight aun estaba fuera del cuarto esperando una respuesta. Estaba sentado frente a la puerta esperando el momento para entrar, pero no lo encontraba.

"Metamorphosis, que haces ahi?" pregunto Chrysalis al ver a su hijo ahi

"No interesa madre" respondio Midnight viendo hacia abajo desanimado

"Larva!" grito Chrysalis mientras tocaba la puerta de su hija pero no recibia ninguna respuesta "Larva sal en este instante!"

"LARGUENSE!" grito de nuevo Larva pero con su voz ya mas normal

"Es una orden Larva! Sal en este instante!" grito Chrysalis mientras lanzaba un rayo a la puerta, pero esta no le paso nada. Larva la tenia hechizada 'Que le hiciste Midnight?" pregunto ella

"La volvi mala" respondio Midnight ya muy desanimado y sintiendose culpable

"Que dices?" pregunto ella

"YA PUES!" salio Larva de su habitacion parandose frente a su madre "Que quieres?"

"Te buscaba, necesito tu ayuda para la batalla, los Changelings ya vez como se ponen, necesito que los pongas tu tambien en su lugar para que te obedezcan"

"Ya voy madre" acepto Larva siguiendola

Midnight vio a su hermana mientras se alejaba, estaba dolido de lo sucedido. Suspiro y se animo a entrar a su ex-habitacion por su caja. Al abrirla vio que al parecer Larva no la abrio, estaba tal y como la habia encontrado hace unos minutos. Volteo a ver fuera de la puerta mientras soltaba una lagrima y suspiraba. Tomo la caja y se la llevo, sin darse cuenta que una hoja cayo de la caja, estaba doblada pero decia en la parte de frente _**"Metamorphosis, leelo/ Attet. Larva"**_

Al llegar al sotano, Toby se acerco

"Pero que paso?" le pregunto el a su amigo hibrido "Y esos gritos"

Sin embargo, Midnight no respondio, avento la caja a la esquina donde cayo un cuadro enmarcado, era el junto con Larva como hace 7 años, el cual reboto y se rompio. La verdad, era que el no tenia esa foto ahi, jamas tuvo una foto el asi. Como creen que aparecio?

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Skyla desperto como si fuera una rama. Al moverse sentia como tronaba cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba muy adolorida ante tanto entrenamiento

"Skyla, jajaja al parecer ya entrenaste jajaja" empezo a reir Magic

"Ey me va a servir en un futuro, sabes?" respondio Skyla a la defensiva "Jamas crei que una simple vara de metales y acerco cansaria tanto"

"Espera espera" interrumpio Magic "Usaste una espada?" pregunto el

"Sip, una espada propia y mia" presumio Skyla pero sin saber por que el asombro "Por que te sorprende?"

"Ah-ah has leido alguna vez sobre ese tipo de cosas?" pregunto Magic

"Si, nose, quizas cuando estaba mas pequeña y era la pequeña nerd, por que?" volvio a decir confundida la princesa

"Ven conmigo" salieron ambos de la habitacion a la biblioteca. Claro, Skyla no podia moverse asi de rapido como solia hacerlo. Al llegar, Magic tomo unos libros de lo revelante y los puso sobre la mesa. Tomo uno con su magia y empezo a leer en su mente mientras buscaba lo necesario

"Mira, dice que _los ponys pueden usar espada pero es demasiado complicado, en especial para ponys terrenales y pegasos, los unicornios pueden utilizarla pero es una tecnica avanzada_ "

"No te entiendo, en otras palabras que quieres decir? Somos alicornios, nuestra magia es mayor"

"Pues si pero dice que _tanto en alicornios y unicornios, el uso de la espada es una tecnica avanzada que puede resultar algo dificil pero despues que se domina el uso de la espada, consume grandes energias y fuerza debilitando el poder, ocurriendo un desmayo si se llega al maximo potencial. Ante esto, los ponys usualmente prefieren usar otras tecnicas, fisicas o de hechizos, incluso hacen espadas con la magia pero no son tan fuertes ni hacen tanto daño como las que estan hechas con materiales solidos"_

"Quiere decir que me desmayare si la uso" se dijo a si misma la alicornia rosa

Magic golpeo su frente con su casco "Skyla, cuanto tiempo usaste la espada?"

"Haber, entrene todo el santo dia. Dure como 2 horas calentando, asi que dure como 6 horas con la espada"

"Ya te debiste haber desmayado, SKYLA! ERES UNA PORTADORA!" grito emocionado

"Portadora de que? De belleza?" presumio la princesa nuevamente

"ARGHHHH!" grito desesperado el alicornio macho


	16. Chapter 15

**MLP:FiM pertenece a Hasbro, esto es un fic con fin de solo entretenimiento**

 **Espero les guste, cualquiera de sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o quejas sera bien recibidas**

* * *

 _ **STAY WITH ME: CAPITULO 15**_

"ARGHHHH!" grito desesperado el alicornio macho, no comprendia porque su hermana hacia aquel cosa para molestarlo, cuando era algo de mucha importancia que podria servir en un futuro cuando llegara la hora de atacar "Skyla, deja de finjir que no comprendes"

"Uhh tranquilo Magic" se quejo la princesa mientras tomaba uno de los libros

"Es que es importante, que no vez que esta guerra puede acabar con Eqquestria" respondio preocupado, como molesto e irritado el pobre alicornio

"Ya se Magic" contesto Skyla hojeando un libro "Bueno nose de que soy portadora pero si se que es de importancia"

"Vaya es inusual verlos a los 2 aqui en la biblioteca" entro Twilight muy interesada y animada de ver a ambos jovenes entrados en los libros "Que tanto leen? Quizas yo sepa de la respuesta"

"Mama ahora no" dijo Magic sin despegar los ojos del libro

"Sera divertido que busquemos los 3, enserio" insistio Twilight muy entusiasmada

"TWILIGHT!" se oyo que grito la princesa Cadence mientras entraba a la biblioteca "Te necesitamos en la sal... Okei, jamas los habia visto leeyendo por su cuenta aqui en la biblioteca chicos" se desvio Cadence

"SHHH!" los chito Skyla aun leeyendo

"Bueno hija no los molestaremos, verdad Twilight...?" Contesto Cadence viendo a su cuñada

"Cadence, vamos, quedemonos aqui con ellos" insistio la princesa se la amistad

Skyla y Magic alzaron las orejas esperando que eso fuera una broma, no querian que se quedara ninguna de las 2

"Es necesario, junta con Celestia, Luna y los demas" respondio la princesa del amor

Twilight se resigno y asintio "Bueno, vamos, pero y los pequeños..."

"Que se queden aqui con ellos" dijo sin pensarlo la alicornia rosa dejando sorprendido a ambos chicos, los cuales, odiaban tener que cuidar a sus hermanitos menores. Ambos jovenes movian de un lado a otro sus cascos diciendo que no, lo cual, solo fue en vano, pues los potrillos ya habian entrado: Sword Light, Star Light y Smarty Cloud

* * *

Ambos jovenes seguian leeyendo hasta que fueron interrumpidos

"Que hacen?" se acerco Smarty Cloud a su hermano mayor y a su prima

"Nada interesante Smarty" contesto Magic leeyendo un libro

"Si no fuera de importancia, no estarias leeyendo un libro Magic. Hipoteticamente, tu no eres de esos equinos..." no pudo terminar de hablar la potranca al ser interrumpida

"Smarty! No empiezes con tus explicaciones cientificas" le llamo la atencion su hermano mayor

Smarty Cloud solo acomodo sus lentes y se nego a callarse "Magic, conforme al titulo del libro que estas leeyendo, al parecer te interesaste sobre las habilidades ocultas de los equines con la magia de la espada y ese tipo de hechizos, no?"

Skyla miro a su prima menor "Si tanto quieres ayudarnos, da media vuelta y ve a jugar con Sword y Star"

"Saben, ustedes 2 son unos cabeza hueca, tengo 6 años y al parecer tengo mas intelectuo que ustedes"

Ambos jovenes cerraron sus libros con dureza, para ver a la potrilla de lentes molestos. La potrilla sonrio y se dio la vuelta a un librero que habia, con su magia tomo uno de los libros que se hayaban arriba de las repisas y se los dio "Aqui viene un poco sobre su interes, en el librero de por alla hay mas informacion relevante a los Elegidos de War Life, mientras que los libros sobre las espadas y sus habilidades de eso estan por aqui" levanto su casco señalando una repisa por encima de ella. Solto una risita y se alejo

"Magic, tu hermana me da miedo, como sabe tanto?" le pregunto Skyla sorprendida

"Y-y-yo no tengo idea" contesto al mismo tono el principe

Ambos alicornios se levantaron y obedecieron las señales que les habia dado la menor, uno se fue al librero donde venia sobre los elegidos mientras que otro se estiro a la repisa. Ambos tomaron unos cuantos libros y los colocaron en la mesa

"Bien, entonces dice tu hermsns que los portadores son los Elegidos del tal War Life, no?" le dijo algo apurada a su primo mientras dejaba los libros

"Si" respondio Magic "Mira, escucha lo que dice: _War Life fue uno de los alicornios machos con importancia en el mundo, fue de los pocos sobrevivientes a la extincion que hubo hace siglos sobre todo macho alicornio, quienes fueron destruidos gracias a "La Hermandad de los Juegos""_

"Que?" solo pudo decir Skyla confundida "De los juegos? Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Hermandad de los Juegos? No tiene mucho sentido" agrego el alicornio "No puede ser, por eso no habia mas alicornios machos mas que yo y tu hermano, nos querian muertos"

"Sip" volvio a interrumpir Smarty "En este libro habla sobre la extincion de los alicornios machos" entrego otro de los libros, el cual era muy ancho y pesado, como tambien estaba lleno de polvo

"Estas segura que tenemos que leer todo esto?" le pregunto Skyla algo dudosa

"Sip" respondio Smarty "El tema en el que se estan especializando es un tema muy abierto, lo cual los lleva a investigar demasiado"

* * *

Chrysalis estaba tambien preparandose para apoyar a "La hermandad de los Juegos", quienes eran los que declararon guerra.

"Larva" dijo ella mientras miraba al ejercito de Changelings parados en orden

"Si madre?" pregunto ella de una manera dura

"Quiero que en estas horas te especialices para dar ordenes, ellos te obedeceran en todo lo que digas, ya sabes que hacer verdad"

"Aja" asintio Larva muy segura "Yo me encargo"

"Suerte hija" Chrysalis abrazo a su hija y se marcho, pues tenia que salir al territorio de la Hermandad de Los juegos

"BIEN YA OYERON!" grito Larva como si fuera una sargento, ya que era la lider "QUIERO ORDEN" pero de la nada varios empezaron a moverse a los lados, Larva miro detenidamente para darse cuenta que el causante era su hermanastro Midnight quien se acercaba a ella "Arghhh ahora que querra"

"Larva" se le acerco Midnight

"Si piensas que voy a oirte, a perdonarte y a cambiar para ser una florecita es mejor que te marches" dijo molesta recordando lo del dia anterior

Midnight la miro con una cara alargada, pues para eso iba "Enserio por favor escuchame, yo..."

"Espera..." lo detuvo Larva "No leiste la carta verdad?"

"Que carta?" pregunto Midnight confundido

"AHHH!" grito Larva pateando la pared "ASI O MAS ESTUPIDO! ALEJATE DE MI! GUARDIAS! ALEJENLO DE AQUI!" En el instante, los 5 mejores guardias empezaron a avanazar hasta Midnight

"PARAD AHORA!" grito Midnight, haciendo que los guardias se detuvieran y se quedaran detenidos sin dirijir una mirada

"Que? NO! No no no no, QUE HACEN?!" grito ella

"Majestad" dijo el jefe de la guardia "A Ordenes de la Reina Chrysalis, nosotros obedeceremos las ordenes del primogenito Metamorphosis como de la princesa Larva"

Larva molesta ante esto, estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo de su cuerno pero fue detenida por su hermanastro "Larva escuchame, enserio, solo quiero pedirte perdon"

"Demasiado tarde" respondio Larva molesta todavia

"Quiero ayudarte, no debes ser asi de mala para sorprender a mama, dejame ayudarte!" suplicaba Midnight siguiendo a su hermana la tomo de su hombro con fuerza, mientras la volteaba para verse directamente a los ojos ambos hermanos, lo que no habia pasado durante. Larva tenia su ceño fruncido mientras Midnight le regalaba una sonrisa "Ey, te propongo algo, me enseñas a ser tan malo como tu y yo te enseño a ser mas buena como yo"

Larva miraba a su hermano, no le gustaba aquel trato pero sentia que debia aceptar. Le parecia que podria pasar algo bueno, ella suspiro y grito "GUARDIAS! RETIRAD DE AQUI! AHORA!", ante esta orden, todos los changelings salieron volando de ahi. Midnight solto una risa mientras Larva solo se limitaba a sonreir

* * *

Las horas pasaron para hacerse ya la noche, Magic y Skyla estaban boca arriba rodeados de libros, al igual que sobre su libro mientras dormian ambos en la biblioteca.

"*achu*" estornudo Skyla mientras se sentaba y tiraba el libro de su cara "Magic, ey... despierta"

"Ahh..." se sento Magic aun con los ojos cerrados "Que pasa?"

"Tenemos que recojer esto, son mas de las 2 am" respondio Skyla rascandose un cascos para despues parase. "No puedo creer que lei tanto en un solo dia, hace años que no hacia eso"

"Y para hacer tu tarea?" pregunto su primo-hermano

"Nahhh... jamas la hago completa, mis amigas y yo nos dividimos la tarea y cada quien hace una parte, pero ya vamonos. Que ahi lo limpie Yerbabuena"

Ambos caminaron hacia su habitacion, pero lograron oir algo dentro de una de las habitaciones por donde pasaron. Resulto ser una de las salas de junto entre toda la realeza, ambos se asomaron desde la puerta pudiendo captar que dentro se hayaba Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight, Flash, Discord y Blueblood discutiendo sobre la guerra que se aproximaba.

"Ujujuju jajajaja" reia Discord "Solo hay que pelear y ya, sera divertido"

"Discord, por que tanto gusto hacia una guerra, sabes que eso esta mal verdad?" lo interrumpio Twilight Sparkle algo molesta

Discord sonrio y con su magia aparecio un arco "Ya tengo listo mi arco para la batalla, me fascina usarlo pero jamas puedo gracias a ALGUIEN que me lo impide"

"Son peligrosas Discord! Y solo me las apuntas a mi!" le grito Luna molesta

"Lo unico es que debemos estar listos, estan las tropas listas aqui en Canterlot. Las demas naciones las podriamos usar como refugio para los que no son capaces para pelear" agrego Shining astutamente

"Saben que no me interesa esto verdad" dijo Blueblood "Hagan lo que hagan no es mi caso, yo estare de vacaciones en Manehattan con todas esas bellas yeguas tan guapas y ahh..." empezaba a fantasear el principe blanco

"Esto es serio Blueblood!" le grito Flash "Podrias mostrar respeto por lo menos y dejar de hablar de esas bellas y guapas y unicas yeeeguaas" empezaba a imaginarse Flash aquellas yeguas para luego recibir un golpe de su esposa

"Flash... no hables" lo regaño Twilight muy molesta

"En ese caso, Blueblood a causa de tu desinteres te encargaras de llevar a los ponys lejos de aqui a Arabia Equina para quedarse hasta que sea necesario"

"Habra yeguas bellas? Como Rarity?" pregunto Blueblood interesado

"Sabes que ya esta casada verdad?" dijo nuevamente Twilight muy molesta

Blueblood la miro y le dijo "Ni siquiera se que haces aqui, por que ser una princesa tu, mejor cierra el hocico"

"Blueblood" repitio Celestia "Pido que te retires de esta junto de inmediato"

"Con gusto, nos vemos" se levanto el principe piadoso mientras se dirijia a la puerta. Magic y Skyla se levantaron alarmados volando y quedandose en el techo del pasillo. Vieron a Blueblood salir y decirse a si mismo "Hahaha les gustara saber eso, Yeguas bellas alla me tendran" decia mientras se retiraba sospechosamente

 **Perdonen si tarde demasiado, es que me dio un gran bloqueo de escritor y apenas e tenido la inspiracion para escribir esto poco. Espero sea bien recibida nuevamente**

 _ **El uso del arco fue idea de la usuaria** **Mysterio Nocturno**_


End file.
